Live Again!
by Deswa Hyoton
Summary: Setelah menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir di usia tua, Naruto berharap bisa bertemu dengan istri dan sahabatnya yang telah mendahuluinya meninggalkan dunia. Tetapi berkat buruknya keberuntungannya saat melakukan perjalanan, Naruto bukannya bertemu dengan istri dan sahabatnya melainkan cucunya di masa depan.
1. Chapter 1

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto, atau Naruto Uzumaki merupakan salah satu pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 (PDS-4). Dia juga merupakan Anak Dalam Ramalan yang akan membawa dunia shinobi dalam perdamaian, dan hal itu benar-benar terwujud setelah dia melalui berbagai rintangan. Setelah bersatunya semua Desa Tersembunyi pada PDS-4, semua desa setuju untuk tetap bekerjasama sehingga menciptakan keharmonisan di seluruh belahan Elemant Nation.

Saat ini, Naruto yang berusia 130 tahun (gen Uzumaki yang membuatnya hidup lebih lama dari manusia biasanya) terbaring lemas diatas ranjang menunggu kematiannya. Dia baru saja melepaskan rekan seperjuangannya, Kurama sang Iblis Berekor Sembilan dari segel yang mengurungnya di tubuh Naruto. Disekelilingnya berdiri anak, cucu dan juga kerabatnya yang lain. Dia merasa bahagia bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga sebelum kematiannya.

Naruto yang dulunya adalah seorang yatim piatu, tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga ataupun mengenal kasih sayang orang tua. Kini di akhir hidupnya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan saat masih kecil, sebuah keluarga. Dia bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan istrinya tercinta yang telah mendahulinya meninggalkan dunia, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tulus dan memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

* * *

Saat Naruto membuka matanya untuk pertama kali setelah kematiannya, dia berharap akan disambut oleh sang istri dan para sahabatnya. Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkannya, dia justru berada ruangan putih yang luas. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi di hadapannya tergeletak anak kecil berambut silver yang mungkin masih berumur 9 tahunan.

Naruto bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sehingga memutuskan untuk menunggu anak kecil di depannya untuk bangun.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu tetapi tetap juga tidak ada tanda-tanda anak kecil di depannya untuk bangun, dia memutuskan untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi tepat di saat dia menyentuh tubuh anak kecil itu, Naruto dikagetkan dengan berbagai macam ingatan yang masuk dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat dirinya di pangil Naruto Argento, dia hidup bahagia bersama kedua orangtua-nya. Ibunya yang cantik memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata biru memiliki nama Rossa Argento, sedangkan ayahnya bernama Vigil Lucifuge berambut silver begitupun juga dengan matanya.

Naruto terkejut saat ayahnya menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah manusia setengah Iblis. Ayahnya menyampaikan bahwa dia merupakan keturunan Pure-Blooded Devils bagian dari Extra Demons, keluarganya merupakan pelayan dari Iblis Lucifer yang asli. Sedangkan ibunya, Rossa Argento adalah manusia.

Setelah itu Naruto melihat dirinya berlatih bersama sang ayah menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya, dia juga dilatih menggunakan sihir elemen es keluarga Lucifuge setelah membekukan rumahnya tanpa sengaja. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat kehidupan keluarga 'Naruto' yang dilewati dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi kuatir saat melihat seorang pemuda yang bertamu dan membuat hilang senyuman diwajah Ayah-nya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut silver panjang yang dikepang, dan memakai jubah berwarna silver.

"Euclid, apa kemauanmu datang kesini?" Ucap Vigil (ayah 'Naruto') sambil memandang tajam pemuda yang dipanggil Euclid.

"Oh... begitukah caramu menyambut sepupumu tercinta, Vigil Lucifuge?" Euclid hanya mengulas senyum polos kepada sepupunya. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi keponakanku saja." Dia melirik kearah 'Naruto'.

"Tch... Siapa yang ingin kamu tipu?" Vigil mulai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Dan jangan pernah sentuh anakku! Atau kamu akan tahu konsekuensinya, sekalipun itu adalah keluarga." Suhu di ruang tamu keluarga Argento mulai terasa sangat dingin.

"Oho..." Tetapi Euclid mengindahkan perkataan Vigil dan mulai berjalan mendekati 'Naruto' yang sedari tadi berada pada pelukan ibunya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Vigil tidak mau tinggal diam, dia dengan cepat sudah berada diantara Euclid dan 'Naruto'. Kemudian Vigil melayangkan pukulannya kearah kepala Euclid dan menyebabkan pertarungan tidak dapat dielakkan lagi.

Vigil sempat memerintahkan Rossa, ibu 'Naruto' untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka. Naruto melihat Ibu-nya dengan cepat menariknya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepatah kata. Tetapi tidak berselang lama, Naruto melihat ibu dan dirinya dikepung oleh beberapa orang yang memiliki sayap hitam menyerupai sayap miliknya.

Naruto kemudian melihat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri melawan orang-orang yang menghadangnya, namun tidak lama kemudian badan itu berhenti dan mematung saat melihat Ibu-nya tergeletak bersimbah darah tidak jauh darinya. Naruto lalu melihat sebuah besi tajam seperti ujung pedang keluar dari dadanya, dan saat menoleh kebelakan dia melihat seringai puas dari orang yang menusuknya sambil memegangi pedang yang menusuk di dadanya. Setelah itu pandangannya menjadi gelap...

.

.

.

"AHHH..." Naruto sedikit melompat kebelakang dan melepaskan sentuhannya di tubuh anak kecil dihadapannya. Nafasnya memburu karena selesai menahannya saat melihat memori terakhir yang menegangkan.

"Eh." Naruto mendengar lenguhan pelan dari mulut anak kecil di depannya.

 _"Hem... Anak kecil? Tidak, lebih tepatnya diriku... tidak. Naruto kecil (Naruto Jr.) yang benar. Hem... hem..."_ Naruto terlihat sedang larut dalam hayalan yang mendalam. _"Jadi aku merasuki tubuh anak ini? Apa lagi istilah dari hal semacam ini? hem... Kakek Rikudo menyebutnya apa lagi ya? Re... Rai... Rui... Bukan. Hem...? Rei... Rein... Reinkarnasi. Ya... reinkarnasi."_ Terlihat senyuman puas di wajah Naruto.

"Heh?" Anak kecil didepan Naruto mulai sadar dan mengangkat badannya untuk duduk. "Apa aku sudah mati?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan anak kecil itu dapat merasakan bibirnya mulai berkedut.

 _"Heh... begitukah ekspresiku dulu waktu pertama kali bangun saat menemui Kakek Rikudo?"_ Terlihat keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Naruto.

Naruto melihat anak kecil di hadapannya memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Anak itu memiliki rambut silver yang terlihat sedikit panjang dibandingkan miliknya, bermata biru seperti mata miliknya. Memakai kaos putih dengah lubang leher berbentuk V, serta celana panjang hitam.

"Heh... Begitu pasrahnya kah kamu? Sampai mengucapkan kalau dirimu sudah mati merupakan hal yang mudah?" Naruto memandang sedih anak di depannya, mengingat apa yang baru saja dialami anak itu.

"AHHH..." 'Naruto' Argento melonjak kaget sambil tangannya menunjuk kearah Naruto. "Si... Siapa kamu?" Argento benar-benar tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, karena baru saja dia bertarung melawan iblis bawahan pamannya, Euclid Lucifuge. Lalu dia melihat Ibu-nya... badan milik Argento menegang dan matanya melebar saat mengingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Ibu..." Gumam pelan Argento, dan tanpa disadari matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan deras.

"Paman." Argento mengusap bersih air matanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pria paruh baya di depannya. "Apakah kamu tahu tempat apa ini?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan. "Bisakah kamu tunjukkan jalan keluar dari tempat ini? Aku harus segera kembali dan melindungi Ibu-ku." Tetapi Argento dikejutkan dengan tatapan sedih dari pria di depannya.

"Aku adalah kakek buyutmu, atau bisa dikatakan kalau kamu adalah reinkarnasiku." Naruto melihat mulut Argento mulai terbuka untuk berbicara, tetapi di hentikan oleh Naruto dengan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sedangkan untuk membawamu keluar dari sini, itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang diluar sana. Jika ada orang yang mengobati tubuhmu, mungkin kamu akan sadar dan hidup kembali tetapi jika tidak maka kamu akan mati." Naruto tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan anak kecil di hadapannya karena tidak mampu melindungi orang yang berharga baginya.

"Sial..." Argento hanya bisa jatuh bersujud di lantai putih, "SIAL... ARGH..." Dia terus berteriak sambil memukulkan tangannya kelantai karena menyesali keadaanya. Air matanya juga terus bercucuran dari mata birunya.

"Kakek." Setelah sedikit tenang Argento kembali menatap pria di depannya yang mengaku sebagai kakek buyutnya. "Apakah kamu benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini? Walaupun hanya sebentar, beberapa menit pun cukup, setidaknya hanya untuk membunuh semua iblis yang telah membunuh Ibuku disini." Dia memandang kakek buyutnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Hem... " Naruto terlihat sedang berfikir keras sambil memegangi dagunya. "Ada... Tetapi," Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dipotong langsung oleh Argento.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tolong cepat lakukan Kek." Argento mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan peenjelasanku Argento." Naruto memandang tajam anak di depannya sehingga membuat anak itu diam mematung. "Memang ada cara untuk membuat tubuhmu tersadar kembali, tetapi bukan kamu yang hidup." Naruto memandang Argento dengan tatapan serius.

"Heh? Apa maksud perkataanmu Kek?" Argento hanya bisa menatap Kakeknya dengan tatapan bingung, karena tidak paham dengan penjelasannya. Bukannya kalau tubuhnya bisa tersadar maka secara otomatis akan membuat dia hidup kembali?

"Lukamu sangat parah Argento, kamu sudah diambang kematian. Aku bisa saja membantumu bertarung dan membuatmu tersadar jika kamu tidak dalam keadaan yang separah sekarang ini dengan mengalirkan sedikit chakra milikku." Naruto melihat Argento mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama. "Tetapi sekarang, mengalirkan sedikit chakraku ketubuhmu tidak akan cukup. Akan tetapi jika aku mengalirkan lebih banyak lagi chakraku ketubuhmu atau mungkin seluruh chakraku untuk membuatmu tersadar maka itu akan membuatmu menghilang. Bisa dikatakan dengan mengalirkan lebih banyak chakraku untuk menyembuhkan tubuhmu dan membutmu tersadar akan membutku mengambil alih tubuhmu. Jadi..." "AKU TIDAK PEDULI." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar teriakan Argento.

"Aku tidak peduli, Kek." Argento memancarkan pandangan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan tetapi bukan ditujukan kepada pria di depannya melain kepada iblis-iblis yang telah membunuh Ibunya. "Aku paham bahwa aku akan mati, tetapi aku tidak masalah dengan itu Kek. Kalaupun Kakek mengambil alih tubuhku, asalkan Kakek berjanji akan membunuh semua ibis-iblis yang telah menyakiti Ibuku aku tidak akan menyesal." Kemudian dia tersenyum kepada pria di depannya.

"Lakukanlah sekarang Kek, sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat tubuhku terbaring lebih jauh. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa menemui Ibuku dengan tenang kalau mereka semua mati, dan aku tidak perlu kuatir terhadap tubuhku karena keluargaku sendiri yang menjaganya." Argento melihat Kakeknya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Apa kamu yakin? Karena setelah mengalirkan chakraku maka tidak akan jalan kembali lagi." Naruto memandang keturunan jauhnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Yah..." Jawab Argento penuh keyakinan disertai anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ulurkan kedua tanganmu kedepan." Naruto juga mengulurkan tangan bersamaan dengan uluran tangan Argento sehingga telapak tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto bisa melihat Argento mengulas senyuman tulus diwajahnya,

"Kek, pastikan keluarga Lucifuge-Argento menjadi keluarga yang besar ya! Aku merasa kurang ramai saat berkumpul hanya bertiga bersama Ayah dan Ibu saja." Argento mengulas senyuman lebar, dan badannya mulai terlihat transparan.

"Tch... Dasar anak kecil ubanan." Naruto memandang tajam Argento, "Apa anak zaman sekarang tidak memiliki rasa hormat kepada yang tua ya?" Sedangkan yang dipandang justru terus tersenyum lebar.

"Heh... kamu juga akan menjadi anak kecil ubanan sekarang Kek, karena kamu akan hidup menggunakan tubuhku." Argento menyeringi puas dapat memenangkan perdebatannya yang terakhir sebelum kematiannya. "Selamat tinggal Kek, semoga hidup bahagia." Bersamaan ucapan itu, tubuh Argento menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang merasakan tubuhnya tertarik oleh sesuatu.

* * *

"Eh." Mata biru dari anak kecil berambut silver yang terbaring bersimbah darah mulai terbuka.

Naruto Uzumaki, atau sekarang Naruto Argento bisa kembali melihat indahnya cahaya bintang di langit saat gelapnya malam menyelimuti belahan bumi tempatnya terbaring. Dia bisa merasakan kulitnya terbelai oleh semilirnya angin malam yang dingin.

"Hei... Lihat! Anak itu belum mati Rey." Naruto mendengar seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbicara, sehingga membuatnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _"Oh... benar. Aku hidup lagi karena permintaan cucuku yang ingin membalas dendam atas kematian Ibunya."_ Batin Naruto setelah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sambil mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Tch... kamu benar Ren." Naruto melihat dua orang paruh baya yang memiliki sayap seperti sayap kalelawar berukuran besar mendekatinya. "Wah... wah... aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yakin tadi aku sudah membunuhmu, tetapi bagaiman kamu masih bisa tersadar bahkan bangun kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa." Dia mendengar pria yang dipanggil Rey mulai berbicara panjang kepadanya.

 _"Jadi mereka mereka yang disebut dengan Iblis? Eh... aku kan juga Iblis sekarang."_ Naruto memandang kosong kearah dua orang pria di depannya. _"Heh... jika aku belum diizinkan menemui istri dan teman-temanku maka apa salahnya menikmati hidup lebih dulu."_ Dia lalu mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan berlahan.

"YOSH... Naruto Uzu... Ehem... Naruto Argento telah kembali." Lalu Naruto berdiri dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya dengan sihir yang pernah dipelajarinya dari sang Ayah, menurut memori dari Naruto Argento sebelumnya. Seketika itu juga, suhu di sekitar tempatnya berdiri mulai turun dan menambah dinginnya suhu di malam hari. Naruto menyeringai buas melihat dua orang pria di depannya mulai mengambil sedikit langkah kebelakang, lalu dia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Heh?" Pria bernama Rey hanya bisa memandang bingung saat anak kecil di depannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "GAHHH..." Dia hanya bisa berteriak saat merasakan perutnya terasa begitu sakit. Matanya terbelalak melihat anak kecil yang menghilang tadi sudak berada di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan yang dilapisi es menyentuh perutnya, bukan hanya itu tetapi lapisan es itu menusuk tembus dari perut ke bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Uhuk... Sial." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Rey sambil berbatuk darah, kemudian merasakan kesadarannya menghilang dan tubuhnya terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

"REY..." Pria yang dipanggil Ren oleh Rey hanya bisa berteriak keras melihat rekan kerjanya tergeletak tidak bergerak lagi. Saat dia hendak berlari mendekati tubuh Rey tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang dan mematung saat melihat bayangan iblis bertanduk berwarna putih, berukuran besar seperti Raja Naga Tannin dengan pandangan mata membunuh berwarna biru yang bercahaya di belakang tubuh anak kecil di dekat terbaringnya tubuh Rey.

 **"Ren, namamu kan?"** Naruto berbicara dengan suara berat, dan melihat anggukan pelan dari kepala Ren. **"Akan aku tunjukkan kemarahan iblis yang sebenarnya. The Frozen Devil."** Seringai Naruto mulai melebar, dia berjalan mendekati Ren yang berdiri mematung di depannya dan tidak bisa mengangkat kakinya karena takut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Terlihat gumpalan es diatas tanah bekas pijakan langkah kaki Naruto.

Naruto mulai mengangkat tangannya mendekati tubuh Ren, bersamaan itu bayangan di belakangnya juga mengangkat tangan besarnya yang memiliki cakar tajam mendekati tubuh pria didepannya.

"AHHH..." Kemudian teriakan keras dapat terdengar di seluruh bagian hutan.

* * *

 _ **Cerita Berakhir...**_

* * *

 _ **Ah... Muncul dengan sedikit ide.**_

 _ **Semoga bisa bertemu di cerita selanjutnya...**_

 _ **Mohon tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 2**

* * *

"AHHH..." Teriakan kesakitan Ren saat sebagian tubuhnya dibekukan oleh Naruto.

Tidak berselang lama, beberapa iblis lainnya yang telah pergi mulai bermunculan kembali. Naruto bisa melihat 10 iblis yang terbang mengelilinginya setelah menyaksikan dia membekukan bagian bawah tubuh Ren, sehingga membuat Ren tidak bisa bergerak. Dia juga merasakan 5 iblis lainnya bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dalam gelapnya malam.

"Merepotkan." Naruto mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan melepaskan sihirnya keudara sehingga membuat suhu di hutan menjadi lebih dingin.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dan membuat sebuah pedang dari es. Dia melihat iblis di sekelilingnya mulai memasang kuda-kuda dan siap menyerang, tetapi sebelum meraka maju mendekatinya dia sudah mengayunkan pedang es-nya kearah tubuh bagian bawah Ren.

"Hentikan..." Teriak Ren.

Tetapi semua sudah terlambat karena dalam sekejab tubuh bagian bawah Ren hancu berkeping-keping, tubuh bagian atas Ren jatuh ketanah dengan mata yang terbelalak karena melihat badannya yang terpisah dan hancur.

"BRENGSEK..." Beberapa dari iblis itu mengecam Naruto bersamaan. Seketika itu para iblis langsung menyiapkan sihirnya dengan mengarahkan kedua tangan meraka ketubuh Naruto.

"Lambat." Seringai Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Lantas berbagai warna segel sihir muncul dari atas Naruto dan mulai mengeluarkan elemen sihir yang mengarah ketubuhnya.

 **'** **Spike Zero'** Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya, dan dalam sekejab lonjakan es melapisi area tersebut serta menghentikan seluruh serangan iblis tadi karena dibekukan.

Menggunakan serangan sihir yang ditujukan kepadanya sebagai mediator dingin es untuk mencapai pengguna sihir sehingga bisa membekukan iblis-iblis yang terbang diatasnya secara bersamaan. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi seluruh kawasan hutan dari bagian gunung tempat keluarga Naruto hidup membeku.

"Eh..." Naruto terpaksa berlutut karena nyaris kehabisan energi sihirnya. Dia mungkin memiliki chakra yang besar, tapi bila menggunakan sihir yang belum pernah dia gunakan maka ceritanya akan berbeda.

"Beruntung aku sudah menandai tubuh Ayah dan Ibu sehingga mereka tidak ikut membeku." Naruto menggunakan kelebihannya sebai iblis dalam mencium bau dan pengalamannya menggunakan Senjutsu untuk menandai tempat kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah merasakan kekuatannya sedikit kembali, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat pertarungan terakhir ayahnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan aura sihir milik ayahnya walaupun tinggal dalam ukuran kecil.

* * *

 **-Beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan Vigil Lucifuge-**

"Egh..." Euclid mengusap aliran darah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat terkena serangan Vigil.

Sedangkan Vigil sendiri sedang sibuk menghadapi 3 iblis lain bawahan Euclid, tetapi mereka dengan cepat dikalahkan oleh Vigil. Vigil merupakan salah satu iblis murni yang ikut dalam pertempuran di perang besar antara Golongan Satan Lama dengan Golongan Anti-Satan.. Vigil adalah pewaris resmi klan Lucifuge, karena merupakan anak satu-satunya dari anak tertua Lucifuge pertama dan dia juga sepupu dari Euclid dan Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Apa kamu pikir kamu bisa mengalahkanku Euclid?" Vigil berdiri tidak jauh dari sepupunya, energi sihir besar berwarna silver keluar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sedangkan di sekitarnya tidak lagi terlihat sebagai tempat yang subur, melainkan hamparan es yang luas. Pepohonan yang sebelumnya hijau subur kini menjadi putih terbungkus oleh es yang dingin.

"Sejak dulu kamu tidak pernah menang saat melawanku. Apakah kamu pikir sekarang kamu memiliki kesempatan?" Vigil mengangkat tangannya dan membuat segel sihir.

 **'** **Freezing Dragon'** Terlihat Naga Es (berbentu seperti legenda di China) besar berwarna biru tua keluar dari segel sihir buatan Vigil melaju dengan cepat kearah Euclid.

Euclid membelalakkan matanya saat melihat serangan Vigil yang mulai mendekat, sehingga dengan cepat dia mengaktifkan sihir perpindahannya untuk menghindari serangan sepupunya.

"BOMMM..." Suara benturan Naga Es saat menyentuh tanah tempat Euclid sebelumnya berada. Dalam sekejap tempat itu membeku dan meluas hingga puluhan meter dari dari titik benturan.

"SLAST..." Terdengar ayunan pedang yang begitu cepat.

"GAHHH..." Vigil berteriak kencang karena kesakitan saat sebuah pedang tiba-tiba memotong lengan kanannya dengan cepat. Dia lalu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membekukan lengan kanannya agar pendarahannya berhenti.

"GHAHAHA..." Euclid tertawa keras saat melihat lawannya kesakitan. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkanmu tadi, tapi sekarang akan lain ceritanya. Kamu hanya memiliki satu tangan, belum lagi racun dari Pedang Kusanagi yang dipakai Yaegaki untuk memotong lenganmu sudak masuk ketubuhmu sehingga memperlemah tubuhmu." Euclid menyeringai puas melihat keadaan sepupunya.

"Uhuk..." Vigil terpaksa berlutut karena tubuhnya yang lemas dan sakit akibat racun serta kehilangan banyak darah.

"Tugasku sudah selesaikan?" Ucap pria berambut hitam yang memotong lengan Vigil, dan Euclid memanggilnya dengan nama Yaegaki. Dia menancapkan pedangnya ketanah sambil menunggu tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan Vigil?" Euclid melangkah mendekati sepupunya dengan menyeringai dan mengabaikan pertanyaan rekan kerjanya, Yaegaki.

"Hem... aku sudah melihat bagaimana jadinya seorang keturunan Lucifer yang ditelantarkan dan disiksa oleh ayahnya. Dan sekarang aku ingin melihat bagaimana jadinya jika seorang keturunan Lucifuge harus melihat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh di depan matanya, terlebih yang membunuh adalah keluarganya sendiri." Euclid melihat tatapan membunuh dari Vigil, sehingga membuatnya menyeringi puas. "GHAHAHA... aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihatnya." Lalu dia membuat segel sihihir yang besar dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh sepupunya yang terbaring lemas.

"BA... BANGSAT!" Vigil hanya bisa mengumpati Euclid karena sudak tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tangannya.

 _"_ _Keparat kamu Euclid."_ Kecam dalam hati Vigil saat mendengar ucapan Euclid. _"Aku sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku. Racun apa sebernya yang ada di pedang itu? Efeknya begitu cepat, sehingga aku sulit menggunakan sihirku lagi."_ Vigil memejamkan matanya, dia sudah siap menerima kematiannya. _"Hem... jadi sampai disini perjalanan hidupku. Semoga saja Ros dan Naru selamat dari kejaran bawahan Euclid. Setidaknya aku bisa melindungi keluargaku walaupun bayarannya adalah nyawaku."_ Terlihat senyum tulus di wajah Vigil.

"MA..." Euclid tidak bisa menyelesaikan teriakannya karena dalam sekejab tubuhnya membeku.

 _"_ _Heh?"_ Vigil membuka matanya lagi saat Euclid tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan tidak merasakan adanya serangan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

 _"_ _AP..."_ Vigil membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut saat melihat tubuh sepupunya menjadi patung es. _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_ Dia kemudian melirik kearah pria yang memotong tangannya dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama. _"Siapa yang melakukan ini_?" Vigil mulai paham dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi tidak tahu siapa pelaku yang membekukan lawannya.

"Ayah" Vigil tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Dia kembali membelalakkan matanya melihat anaknya berlari mendekatinya dengan mata yang mengalirkan cairan bening begitu deras.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto melihat ayahnya terkulai lemas di atas dataran es yang menutupi tanah dengan salah satu tangannya yang terpotong.

"Uhuk... Kenapa kamu Uhuk... masih... disini?" Vigil sudah begitu sulit untuk berbicara, dan kulinya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Maaf..." Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit terisak karena menahan tangisannya.

"Ibu... Ibu sudah pergi. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya." Air mata Naruto bercucuran semakin deras.

Naruto tahu mereka bukanlah orangtuanya melainkan orangtua Argento ('Naruto' junior/'Naruto' kecil). Tetapi mereka tetaplah keluarganya, karena hanya keturunannyalah yang bisa menjadi wadah reinkarnasinya. Mungkin keberadaannya semakin kuat saat reinkarnasinya memiliki darah iblis.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kembali saat merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh ayahnya.

"Naru, saat ini... bukan kamu yang harus... Uhuk... melindungi orangtuamu... melainkan kami... Uhuk... sebagai orangtuamu-lah... yang harus melindungimu... Tetapi.. yang lebih... tepat... seharusnya saling melindungi... Uhuk... Uhuk..." Vigil mengulas senyum tulus kepada anak satu-satunya.

"Ayah, aku akan membawamu pergi untuk mencari pengobatan. Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku yakin bahwa sihirku tidak akan mampu menahan sepupumu dalam waktu yang lama, karena aku belum menguasai teknikku ini. Belum lagi dia memiliki kapasita sihir yang besar, menyaingi milikmu." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh ayahnya.

"Naru... ambil... pedang dari... Uhuk.. Uhuk... pria di belakang... Euclid... Uhuk..." Vigil melihat anaknya memasang wajah bingung. "Berbahaya." Dia lalu mengendorkan genggaman tangannya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa rencana ayahnya, tetapi dia tahu maksud kata 'berbahaya' dari ayahnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri tubuh patung es pria dibelakang pamannya, lalu memotong lengan yang digunakan untuk menggenggam gangang pedang. Dia mencabut pedang yang dilapisi es itu dari dataran es yang melapisi tanah, lalu menyimpannya di dimensi sihir ruang miliknya. Naruto kembali mendekati tubuh ayahnya, dan mengangkatnya untuk digendong.

"CRAK... CRAK... CRAK..." Tubuh patung es milik Euclid mulai retak.

"SIAL..." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Bagaimana ini Ayah? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto melirik ayanya sambil menantikan tanggapannya.

Naruto tahu tidak akan bisa menang melawan Euclid dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan teknik tingkat tingginya menggunakan chakra karena tubuh barunya masih belum terbiasa, justru akan membunuhnya jika dipaksa. Sedangkan energi sihirnya sudah menipis karena dia gunakan untuk melepaskan teknik **'Spike Zero'** sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, Naruto harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur jika ingin selamat.

"BOOM..." Tubuh Euclid sudah bebas kembali.

"KEPARAT... Siapa yang berani membekukan tubuhku?" Kecam dan tanya Euclid dengan wajah penuh kemarahan.

Kemarahan Euclid semakin meningkat saat menyadari keberadaan keponakannya di dekat tubuh Vigil, dia tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi pengguna sihir es yang kuat sehingga mampu membekukan tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu kecuali salah satu dari kedua Lucifuge di depannya.

"Ka... KAMU... kamu yang telah berani membekukanku kan, bocah sialan?" Euclid melepaskan energi sihir yang besar disekitar tubuhnya.

Dia merasa malu bahwa anak berumur 9 tahun mampu membekukan tubuhnya, walau hanya untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku tidak butuh lagi hiburan saat ini, dan cukup aku serta Kak Grayfia saja Lucifuge yang hidup di dunia ini. MATILAH KALIAN." Euclid membuat segel sihir sangat besar di tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke kedua Lucifuge di depannya.

"GHAHAHA..." Euclid tertawa keras saat melihat energi sihir berwarna silver berukuran besar melesat dengan cepat kearah Vigil dan Naruto.

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini?"_ Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat melihat serangan berukuran besar menuju ketempatnya. _"Aku bisa saja menghindarinya tetapi aku harus meninggalkan Ayah disini. Tidak... aku tidak akan meninggalkan keluargaku, meskipun kita harus mati bersama."_ Naruto lalu membuat dinding es dengan energi sihirnya yang tersisa, _"Hem... setidaknya ini menunjukkan aku tidak akan menyerah hingga akhir. Hah... enaknya kalau ada Sukaku disini, dia bisa melindungi kami dengan pasirnya."_ Dia menutup matanya dan siap menerima serangan dari Euclid sambil melindungi tubuh ayahnya dengan tubuhnya dan memunggungi serangan yang datang.

 **'** **Annihilation Maker : One Tail Shukaku'** Naruto langsung membuka kembali matanya saat mendengar suara berat yang bukan berasal dari Euclid.

"BOOMMM..." Terdengar suara ledakan keras dari belakang Naruto.

"A..." Naruto tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi saat menoleh kerah sumber ledakan. Disana berdiri monster yang sangat besar dan tinggi memiliki bentuk menyerupai Shukaku dengan tubuhnya berwarna hitam. Monster itu berdiri tepat di tengah serangan milik Euclid sehingga serangannya tidak bisa mengenai Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto tersadar saat merasakan aura yang kuat di dadanya, dan memberikannya sedikit tambahan energi sihir. "Kalung?" Di leher Naruto melingkar kalung dengan tali hitam, dan memiliki kristal hitam indah yang tergantung sebagai bandulnya.

"Eh... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi ini kesempatanku. Semoga monster itu bisa mengalahkan Euclid, aku harus cepat membawa Ayah ketempat pengobatan." Naruto lalu menggendong ayahnya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya melawan Euclid.

* * *

 **-Tempat terbaringnya mayat Rossa Argento-**

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." Naruto bernafas berat karena menggendong ayahnya yang memiliki tubuh besar ketempat terbaringnya mayat ibunya.

Naruto sudah kehabisan energi sihirnya sehingga tidak bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi. Dia meletakkan tubuh ayahnya di dekat tubuh ibunya, kemudian dia duduk disamping keduanya. Dia ingin beristirahat walaupun hanya sebentar saja sambil menunggu energi sihirnya kembali lalu pergi menggunakan sihir teleportasinya.

"Ayah?" Naruto melihat ayahnya mulai meneteskan air mata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Ros, tidak bisa melindungi keluarga kita dan membiarkanmu terbunuh di tangan bawahan keuargaku sendiri."_ Batin Vigil setelah melihat mayat istrinya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah disampingnya.

"N... a..." Vigil tidak bisa berbicara lagi. _"Sial, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berbicara. Lidahku sudah kaku karena racun dari pedang bawahan Euclid."_ Dia hanya bisa melirik anaknya yang duduk di dekatnya.

Naruto melihat lirikan mata ayahnya, sehingga mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh ayahnya. Lalu menggenggam tangan kiri ayahnya, dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

.

.

.

Naruto bisa merasakan ingatan-ingatan baru masuk di kepalanya, dan semua itu adalah ingatan ayahnya. Dia bisa melihat kehidupan ayahnya bersama keluarganya melayani keluarga Lucifer. Lalu peperangan besar sesama iblis dan bagaimana ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Underworld bersama Rizevim Livan Lucifer, dan anak dari Rizevim. Disana juga terlihat Euclid yang masih muda ikut bersama mereka.

Naruto melihat apa saja yang dilakukan ayahnya selama berada di dunia manusia, dan bagaiman pertama kalinya bertemu dengan ibunya. Masih banyak ingatan-ingatan lain yang masuk dengan cepat di otaknya, hingga akhirnya selesai.

"Dimana ini?" Naruto mendengar kembali suara ayahnya, sehingga dia membuka matanya. Dia kembali dihadapkan dengan pemandangan putih seperti saat melakukan perbincangan dengan 'Naruto' Argento.

"Ini di alam pikiranmu Ayah." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya.

"Pikiranku ya? Jika itu memang benar, lalu bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini Naru?" Tanya Vigil kepada anaknya.

"Itu karena aku mengusai Ninshu." Naruto melihat wajahnya ayahnya semakin bingung dengan jawaban yang disampaikan.

"Heh?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Vigil begitu mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan anaknya.

"Hem... sepertinya aku harus memulainya dari awal." Naruto kemudian duduk bersila didepan ayahnya. "Aku harap Ayah tidak memotong penjelasanku sampai aku selesai. Untuk memulainya, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, aku..." Naruto mulai menjelaskan semuanya kepada pewaris resmi keluarga Lucifuge, sekaligus ayah dari 'Naruto' Argento dan suami dari Rossa Argento, keturunannya.

Naruto menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan kehidupannya dimasa lalu sampai bagaimana bisa sampai ketubuh Argento. Dia menjelaskan kaitan keluarga Argento dengannya sampai konversasi yang dilakukannya dengan 'Naruto' Argento.

"Hem... Intinya kamu adalah seorang Petapa Pengguna Ninshu yang menjadi kakek buyut keluarga Argento. Anakku adalah reinkarnasimu dan kamu membantu anakku membalaskan dendamnya dengan mengambil alih tubuhnya setelah 'Naruto' setuju dengan konsekuensi yang diterima." Vigil terlihat serius.

"Hem... Kurang lebih begitu..." Naruto terlihat sedang berfikr keras setelah mendengar perkataan ringkasan Vigil.

"Begitu ya?" Terlihat kesedihan menghiasi wajah Vigil. "Keluarga Argento sudah berakhir..." Vigil menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat tatapan tajam anaknya... tidak... Naruto senior yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan pak tua? Aku dulu mungkin memang Uzumaki, tetapi sekarang aku adalah Argento. Tidak... Lucifuge-Argento yang benar, karena aku juga memiliki darahmu di tubuhku yang sekarang. Aku yakin kamu tidak lagi menganggapku sebai anakmu, tetapi aku tetap-lah keluargamu karena kamu menikahi keturunanku dan aku juga membawa darahmu. Jadi, keluarga Argento belum berakhir." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Lagian masih ada kemungkinan adik milik istrimu... bukan... adik dari Ibu masih hidup di luar sana." Lalu senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Apa maksudmu adik dari Ros, Naruto?" Vigil memandang bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Ah... benar juga. Kamu tahu kalau Ibu mengidap amnesia sejak 12 tahun yang lalu kan?" Vigil hanya bisa mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya penyebab amnesia yang dialami Ibu adalah syok saat melihat semua keluarganya dibantai oleh kelompik Malaikat Jatuh untuk mengambil Sacred Gear dari tubuh mereka." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ibu berhasil melarikan diri walaupun sebagai umpan dan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih berusia 13 tahun di Italia. Setelah itu dia pingsan dan saat tersadar kembali dia sudah tidak ingat lagi akan masa lalunya dan Ayah menolongnya saat para Malaikat Jatuh datang lagi untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya karena juga memiliki Sacred Gear." Naruto melihat wajah Vigil yang terkejut. "Aku tahu ini semua karena sebelum kematian Ibu aku masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya dan melihat semua ingatannya dengan cara yang sama seperti saat ini." Naruto mulai mengulas senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi?" Ucap Vigil sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan istrinya. "Heh? Kenapa badanmu mulai transparan Naruto?" Dia tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang.

"Oh... Sudah waktunya." Naruto tersenyum sedih sambil melihat Vigil. "Sampaikan salamku pada Ibu dan 'Naruto' Argento saat kamu menemuinya. Bisakan, Ayah?"

"Hem..." Vigil mengulas senyum kepada Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, dia memandangi mayat kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan sedih. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orangtua walaupun di kehidupan barunya. Kedua orangtuanya juga berkorban untuk melindunginya...

"BOOMMM..." Naruto dikagetkan dengan suara ledakan yang begitu besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia bisa melihat cahaya silver yang luas di tempat pertarungannya dengan Euclid sebelumnya.

"Aku harus cepat pergi." Kemudian muncul lingkaran segel sihir di bawah tubuh Naruto dan kedua mayat orangtuanya.

* * *

 **-Pulau Honshu, Jepang-**

"Aku rasa disini akan aman untuk sementara waktu." Naruto sekarang berada di daerah perbukitan tinggi, dan terlihat bangunan kuil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _"_ _Euclid tidak akan mungkin berfikir bahwa iblis sepertiku akan bersembunyi di lingkungan kekuasaan Shinto God. Semoga saja pihak Shinto tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, aku hanya ingin tinggal untuk sementara waktu."_ Naruto memasang kekkai disekitarnya untuk melindungi mayat kedua orangtuanya. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati kuil, dan dia bisa melihat lambang matahari di tengah pintu masuknya.

Saat Naruto memasuki kuil itu, dia harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang masih berada di kuil walaupun waktu sudah tengah malam. Wanita itu berparas sangat cantik dan memiliki rambut hitam gelap yang panjang, bermata emas layaknya matahari yang baru terbit, dia memakai pakaian gadis kuil berwarna merah dan emas yang tidak menutupi dengan baik bagian tubuhnya. Naruto hanya bisa memandangi wanita di hadapannya tanpa berkedip, dia bagaikan dihipnotis oleh kecantikan wajah dan senyuman lembut yang menghiasinya.

"Oh~ adakah yang bisa aku bantu Pria Kecil~?" Terdengar suara merdu yang keluar dari mulut kecil wanita di depannya, sehingga membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Uh... em..." Naruto tidak tahu apa harus mengatakan apa.

"Amaterasu, Amaterasu-ōmikami namaku." Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya saat wanita di depannya memperkenalkan namanya.

"Fufufu..." Amaterasu hanya terkikik saat melihat reaksi wajah pria kecil didepannya.

 _"_ _Iblis ya."_ Amaterasu membantin.

* * *

 _ **Cerita Berakhir...**_

* * *

 **AN :** _Naruto memiliki Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker (SGAM). Sebenarnya Naruto Argento adalah pemilik awal SGAM, tetapi mati di tangan Euclid. Sehingga SGAM memilih pengguna baru, yaitu Leonardo. Tetapi di cerita ini Naruto Argento tidak mati, sehingga SGAM masih tetap di tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Leonardo akan lahir menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan kedepannya._

* * *

 ** _Spike Zero :_** _Teknik sihir eleman es milik Naruto, dia melepaskan energi sihir di sekitarnya sehingga membuat suhu di dekatnya menurun. Lalu membekukan seluruh daerah di sekitarnya, tergantung seberapa besar energi sihir yang digunakannya. Semakin besar energi sihir yang digunakan maka semakin luas dan kuat struktur es. Tetapi teknik ini masih belum sempurna.  
_

 ** _Freezing Dragon :_** _Teknik sihir elemen es milik Vigil Lucifuge, dia mengkompres es yang sangat dingin dalam bentuk naga. Sehingga saat tubuh naga itu menyentuh targetnya maka semua yang berada di sekelilingnya akan langsung membeku karena keluarnya suhu yang sangat dingin dari es naga tersebut._

 ** _Annihilation Maker : One Tail Shukaku :_** _Teknik milik Naruto dari Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker untuk membuat replika Shukaku sang Iblis Berekor. Monster ini memiliki tubuh berwarna hitam gelap dan bermata merah, tetapi memiliki bentuk tubuh yang menyerupai Iblis Berekor Satu, Rakun-Anjing Shukaku._

* * *

 _\- UzuuHyuu869 : Hahaha... kalau mau dibuang sudah pasti dihapus. Fic. yang bakalan lanjut itu Golden Wizard dan Naruto The White Tiger. Kalau Live Again! dan Life As a Chef bakal di update kalau pas lagi mood aja. Makanya di akhir chapter di kedua fic. itu saya tulis 'semoga bisa bertemu' bukan 'sampai ketemu'.  
_

 _\- Firts Guy : Pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini._

 _\- The KidSNo OppAi : Ya, Naruto junior sudah tidak ada lagi. Alurnya juga belum masuk Cannon._

 _\- Guest Kuro-s : Naruto Argento sudah tidak ada di tubuhnya jadi tidak ada lagi pertemuan di mindscape. Kalau hubungannya dengan Asia, terjawab di chapter ini._

* * *

 _ **Semoga bisa bertemu di cerita selanjutnya...**  
_

 _ **Tolong jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN :_** _Naruto akan sedikit berbeda karena dia sudah menjalani hidup lebih lama. Dia juga pernah menjabat sebagai Hokage untuk waktu yang cukup lama._

* * *

 _"_ _Dengarkan, bocah. Iblis adalah makhluk yang seharusnya jahat, keji, brutal, buruk, sampah, salah, kasar, dan licik. Meniru apa yang telah dilakukan oleh seorang pahlawan? Pahlawan? Mereka adalah sesuatu yang harus melakukan berdasarkan_ _ _"keadilan"_. Kau tau, Makhluk seperti manusia dan Malaikat? Dan apakah kita itu? Kau tahu kalau kita adalah eksistensi "jahat" dan "buruk"? Maka bukankah itu yang seharusnya kita lakukan?_

 _Tidak peduli dimana kita, kita harus membunuh setiap orang yang tidak kita suka! Itulah bagaimana seharusnya. Bukankah Iblis dan Naga seharusnya adalah makhluk yang keberadaannya mengambil peran jahat? Jadi aku akan menimbulkan malapetaka pada dunia ini dan dunia lain menggunakan Naga Jahat. Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang aku tidak suka dan membunuh setiap orang yang aku anggap sebagai pengganggu!"_

 _–_ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer kepada Issei Hyoudou di Jilid 16, Hidup 4_

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 3**

* * *

 **-Hari yang sama dengan kematian orangtua Naruto.-  
**

 **-Daerah yang tidak diketahui.-**

Euclid kini kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya... bukan... lebih tepatnya markas iblis pendukung Golongan Satan Lama. Dia menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang cukup besar, tetapi ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya yang sangat redup. Di sana terlihat seorang pria yang duduk di atas kursi megah, pria itu memandang lucu Euclid.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa tubuhmu berantakan seperti itu?" Pria itu lalu mengangkat gelas berwarna emas di sampingnya.

Baju dan jubah silver yang dipakai oleh Euclid terlihat robek-robek di berbagai sisinya, tetapi badannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya luka sedikitpun.

 _"Aku beruntung masih memiliki Air Mata Phionex. Lukaku tadi parah sekali, aku tidak yakin bisa kembali disini setelah menerima luka yang begitu parah dari monster buatan keponakanku sendiri."_ Batin Euclid.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Euclid memandang datar Pria yang duduk di kursi megah.

"Oh..." Ucap Pria itu dengan nada datar, lalu meminum cairan yang berada di gelas. "Jadi, bagaiman dengan keponakanmu?" Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Bawahanku membunuh wanita milik Vigil, sedangkan Vigil sendiri..." Euclid sedikit mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku yakin dia sekarang sudah mati karena racun dari pedang 'Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi' yang dipakai Yaegaki untuk memotong lengannya. Belum lagi pedang itu juga memiliki sebagian jiwa dari Naga Jahat Legendaris 'Yamata no Orochi'." Euclid menyeringai kecil setelah selesai bicaranya.

"Hem..." Pria yang duduk di kursi megah di hadapan Euclid sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Mati terkena racun?" Dia kemudian menutup matanya. "Gyahahaha... Gyahahaha... Berarti kamu tidak berhasil membunuhnya?" Pria itu tertawa lepas bersamaan dengan terbukanya kembali matanya. "Lalu dimana sekarang manusia pemegang pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi itu?"

"Meskipun begitu, aku yakin dia telah mati sekarang." Jelas Euclid dengan cepat, walupun terlihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipinya karena menahan rasa malu. "Yaegaki telah mati karena dibekukan keponakanku, pedangnya juga diambil sepertinya."

"Itu menjelaskan bagaimana bisa sampai kamu terlihat seperti sekarang. Tapi kamu belum belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang ketiga Euclid. Bagaimana dengan keponakanmu? Walaupun rencana awalmu sepertinya berantakan." Pria itu memandang Euclid dengan tatapan serius.

"Dia berhasil lolos, dan aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang." Kemudian aura gelap menyelimuti Euclid saat ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia memiliki salah satu Longinus, dan Sihir Es yang mampu membekukan seluruh bagian gunung dalam sekecap serta tubuhku untuk sementara waktu."

"Gyahahaha... dia bisa melakukan itu diusianya yang menginjak tahun ke-9, sepertinya keponakanmu memiliki potensial." Pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Dan untuk sacred gear-nya, Longinus mana yang dia miliki?" Dia terlihat serius dan tertarik dengan sacred gear milik keponakan Euclid.

"Annihilation Maker..."

"Gyahahaha... Menarik... menarik..." Pria itu nampak sedang berfikir sambil memandang Euclid dengan wajah serius.

"Hem..." Seringai tipis terlihat di wajah Pria itu.

* * *

 **-Daerah Keluarga Klan Gremory, Underworld.-**

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang asik menonton film kartun, pandangannya begitu serius. Bahkan tangannya terkadang juga ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan salah satu tokoh di film kartun yang sedang bertarung tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut merah yang tergerai panjang, bermata hijau, dan memakai pajama tidur berwarna merah muda.

"HYAAA..." Teriakan kencang yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya saat melihat salah satu tokoh di film kartun itu melakukan tendangan yang diarahkan ke lawannya.

"HOREEE..." Gadis kecil itu langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas saat melihat keberhasilan tokoh itu mengalahkan lawannya.

"BUGH..."

"Aduhhh... duhhh..." Terdengar rintihan kesakitan di belakang gadis itu.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah tengah terbaring di belakang tempat awal gadis kecil tadi duduk sambil memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ONII-TAMA!" Teriak gadis kecil itu saat melihat pria yang terbaring.

"Mataku~" Rintih pelan pria berambut merah yang masih terbaring di lantai.

* * *

 **-Daerah Keluarga Klan Sitri, Underworld.-**

Di sebuah ruangan perpustakaan yang luas, terlihat gadis kecil berkacamata sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sepundak, memakai baju kemeja pendek berwarna putih, dan rok selutut berwarna hitam serta sepatu hitam.

"SO-TAN." Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan dari belakang gadis kecil itu, dan dalam sekejap gadis kecil itu tidak bisa bergerak karena badannya terkunci oleh dua lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"ONEE-SAMA." Terlihat semburat merah disekitar pipi 'So-tan'.

'So-tan', atau lebih tepatnya Sona Sitri adalah nama dari gadis kecil berkacamata tersebut. Sona merupakan anak kedua dari pemimpin keluarga Klan Sitri, dia juga merupakan pewaris resmi kepemimpinan Klan Sitri sejak kakak perempuannya menanggalkan nama Klan Sitri dan memakai marga Leviathan.

"So-tan, aku merindukanmu. Rasanya sudah 100 tahun aku belum melihatmu. Aku harus pergi mengurus permasalahan Ibis Reinkarnasi di kantorku, dan harus menghabiskan banyak waktu." Terlihat cucuran air mata yang deras dari mata 'Onee-sama'. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu So-tan. Apa kamu juga sama denganku? Apa kamu juga sangat merindukan 'Onee-sama'-mu ini?"

'Onee-sama' Sona merupakan salah satu dari 4 pemimpin yang memimpin pemerintahan di Underworld. Dia bernama Serafall Sitri, atau sekarang dikenal dengan nama Serafall Leviathan setelah menanggalkan marga Klan-nya.

"Onee-sama, kamu baru pergi selama 10 jam saja. Kalau Onee-sama pergi sampai 100 tahun, berarti One-sama sekarang sudah sangat tua." Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan jari tangannya setelah lepas dari pelukan Serafall. "Dan masalah rindu, tidak... aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu."

"HUWAAA..." Serafall mulai menangis, dan air matanya semakin deras keluar setelah mendengar pernyataan adiknya.

"So-tan tidak berindukanku, berarti So-tan membenciku, kalau begitu So-tan tidak ingin melihatku, jadi lebih baik aku gantung diri saja. Adik kesayanganku sudah tidak mau bersamaku lagi, kakak kesayangannya... hiks... hiks..." Serafall kini berada di sudut ruangan perpustakaan sambil menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuk tangannya di lantai.

"One-sama!" Sona mulai terlihat panik mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Maksudku..."

"Apa kamu tidak ingin melihatku So-tan?" Tanya Serafall yang masih menangis.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihatmu One..."

"Apa kamu membenciku?" Tanya Serafall sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua sisi pundak Sona, dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku..."

"Apa kamu merindukan kakak tersayangmu ini?" Tanya Serafall yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku mengatakan tidak, Onee-sama pasti akan murung dan menangis lagi. Tetapi kalau aku mengatan iya...hem... tidak ada pilihan lain. Tetapi aku harus menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu kepadanya"_ Batin Sona.

"Iya, ta..."

"OH... SO-TAN..." Sona tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena kakaknya sudah menarik tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan.

"So-tan, syukurlah. Ternyata kamu merindukan kakak tercintamu ini, aku kira kamu memang benar-benar tidak merindukan kakakmu. Ternyata kamu hanya sedikit malu mengakuinya, kamu seharusnya tidak perlu malu." Serafall mulai mengelus pelan kepala Sona. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau adikku adalah seorang 'tsundere'..."

"APA?" Sona memotong perkataan kakaknya dengan pertanyaan yang di teriakkannya. "Aku bukan 'tsundere', kamu yang..."

"Tidak apa-apa So-tan, biar bagaimanapun kamu Onee-sama-mu ini akan tetap menerimamu dan menyayangimu. Jadi tidak perlu kuatir, lagi pula kalau So-tan merupakan gadis tsundere maka akan terlihat lebih imut . Hehehe..." Serafall terkikik pelan saat membayangkan adiknya menjadi gadis tsundere, sambil terus mengelus-elus kepala bagian atas adiknya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terus berargumen sampai beberapa menit, tetapi akhirnya berhenti karena merasa haus setelah terus berbicara tanpa henti.

"A... Uhuk... uhuk..." Serafall sedikit terbatuk-batuk. "Aku ingin minum dulu." Dia-pun mengakhiri perdebatannnya, dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan.

"Onee-sama, tunggu!" Sona memanggil kembali kakaknya. "Ano... ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh... ada apa So-tan?" Serafall kembali mendekati Sona dan mengelus-elus kepala adiknya lagi. "Kamu bisa menanyakan segala sesuatu kepadaku, aku pasti bisa menjawabnya. Kecuali kalau kamu mau bertanya soal anak laki-laki, aku tidak mau menjawabnya. Aku..."

"Onee-sama!" Wajah Sona sedikit memerah. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik membicarakan hal itu." Dia menggembungkan pipinya sambil memandang tajam kakaknya, tetapi hal itu merupakan tindakan yang salah.

"Wah... imutnya So-tan." Sona lagi-lagi berada dalam dekapan erat kakaknya.

"Eh... angin."

"Ahahaha... maaf... maaf... habis So-tan jadi terlihat imut sekali tadi waktu ngambek." Serafal sedikit memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Onee-sama, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan 'Evil Pieces'-ku?" Sona memandang kakaknya dengan serius. "Aku ingin sekali memiliki 'Peerage'-ku sendiri, sehingga aku bisa mencari anggotaku dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut 'Rating Game' sebelum aku mencapai umur untuk bisa berpartisipasi dari sekarang."

"Hem~" Serafal terlihat sedang berfikir. "Kalau mengenai itu, kamu baru bisa..." Dia mulai menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya kepada adiknya tentang persyaratan mendapatkan Evil Pieces.

* * *

 **-Satu tahun setelah kematian orangtua Naruto.-**

 **-Pulau Honshu, Jepang-**

Naruto sudah satu tahun berada di pulau Honshu, atau lebih tepatnya hidup di dekat kuil Dewi Matahari dari kepercayaan Shinto. Satu tahun pula sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya dan pertemuannya dengan Dewi Matahari, Amaterasu. Dia menguburkan jasad kedua orangtuanya di dekat kuil tersebut setelah meminta izin dari Sang Dewi.

Naruto berlatih dengan keras untuk menguasai kekuatannya selama setahun ini, dan berkat bantuan Amaterasu dia bisa membangun kekkai di sekitar tempat latihannya agar tidak didetaksi oleh makhluk lain. Naruto berhutang sangat banyak kepada Amaterasu atas semua kebaikan dan bantuannya.

Amaterasu sendiri mengizinkan Naruto untuk tinggal di sekitar kuil karena merasakan kehangatan dan kebersihan hati yang Naruto miliki. Amaterasu tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Ibis sejak awal, tetapi itu tidak dijadikannya sebagai halangan untuk memelihara perdamaian di daerah kekuasaannya. Hubungan mereka sekarang sangatlah dekat, seperti kakak dan adik. Mungkin juga lebih, karena Amaterasu terkadang memandang Naruto bukan lagi seperti anak kecil melainkan layaknya orang dewasa dan sesekali menggoda Naruto.

Amaterasu sering mengunjungi Naruto di waktu luangnya, dia tertarik dengan Naruto dan selalu mengawasinya. Dia merasakan bahwa Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang spesial, yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

"Terimakasih atas segala bantuan dan kebaikan anda, Amaterasu-sama." Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan sang Dewi Matahari dari kalangan Shinto.

Jika guru dan teman-temannya dari Desa Konoha hidup kembali dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang, mereka mungkin akan mendapatkan serangan jantung lalu kembali mati. Pasalnya Naruto saat ini terlihat menghormati seseorang dan memiliki sopan santun, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia dulu adalah manusia yang bebas, riang, dan bisa dibilang tidak mengenal istilah tata-krama. Tetapi setelah memiliki cucu, dan bisa mengurangi sedikit masalah yang merepotkan dengan menampilkan sopan santun di usia tuanya dia mulai menerapkan dalam kehidupannya.

"Mou... sudah berapa kali aku katakan, panggil saja aku Amaterasu atau Amy, Naru." Wanita cantik di depan Naruto terlihat menggembungkan pipinya, dan sedikit marah.

"Hem... Terimakasih Amy." Naruto melihat seringai kecil di wajah cantik wanita di depannya, serta mata yang berbinar-binar. _"Merepotkan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang bagus akan terjadi."_ Batin Naruto.

"Oh... Naru." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di pelukan Amaterasu. Kepalanya dihimpit oleh dua gundukan daging keyal di dada dewi itu, dia merasa pandangannya menghitam dan mulai kesulitan bernafas.

Naruto saat ini sedang berpamitan untuk meninggalkan Pulau Honshu, dia tidak ingin lagi merepotkan Amaterasu dan juga menggangu perdamaian yang berlangsung di pulau Honshu. Tetapi Naruto masih meminta bantuan agar diizinkan untuk menempati salah satu kuil milik Shinto jika dia ingin menetap disalah satu kota yang nantinya dia kunjungi.

"Eh... Udara. A... m... y." Naruto mencoba mendorong wanita yang telah memberikannya kenikmatan sekaligus siksaan, tetapi tangan Naruto justru menggenggam gundukan daging milik wanita itu.

"Ahhh~" Terdengar desahan kecil dari mulut sang Dewi Matahari.

Bersamaan dengan desahan itu, Naruto juga semakin sulit bernafas. Bukannya menjauhkan badannya karena dorongan tangan Naruto, tetapi Amaterasu justru mempererat pelukannya. Dan karena bertambah sulitnya bernafas, secara refleks Naruto juga mempererat genggaman dan dorongannya.

"AHHH~"

* * *

 ** _Cerita Berakhir..._**

* * *

 ** _Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi :_** _Memiliki nama lain Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi merupakan pedang suci dari kepercayaan Shinto, walaupun pedang ini bukanlah buatan dari Tuhan kepercayaan Shinto tetapi pedang ini juga bisa di setarakan dengan Durandal atau Caliburn._

 ** _Yamata no Orochi :_** _Merupakan sebutan untuk naga berkepala delapan yang di bunuh oleh Dewa Susanoo dari kepercayaan Shinto.._

 ** _Onii-tama :_** _Onii-tan-sama merupakan panggilan untuk kakak dengan penghormatan dari bahasa Jepang. 'Onii' sendiri berarti kakak laki-laki, sedangkan 'tan' bermaksud kepemilikan sendiri, Onii-tan bebarti kakak laki-laki milikku. Sedangkan 'sama' merupakan penghormatan kepada seseorang yang dianggap memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dari seorang pemanggil._

 ** _Onee-sama :_** _Onee-sama bebarti kakak perempuan yang dihormati seorang pemanggil._

 ** _So-tan :_** _'_ _tan' disini sama dengan penjelasan diatas._

 ** _Tsundere :_** _Merupakan proses pembentukan karakter tokoh di Jepang, Tsundere mendeskripsikan seseorang yang pada awalnya bersifat cuek dan membenci orang lain namun kemudian menunjukkan kehangatan serta baik seiring berjalannya waktu._

 ** _Evil Pieces :_** _Juga dikenal sebagai Devil's Pieces, merupakan 15 piece chess (satuan/pion dalam permaian catur) yang diberikan kepada Iblis kelas atas untuk menaikkan statusnya dengan mereinkarnasikan makhluk jenis lain menjadi Iblis._

 ** _Peerage :_** _Merupakan sebutan bagi anggota Iblis yang telah direinkarsikan oleh salah satu Iblis kelas tinggi untuk melayaninya._

 ** _Rating Game :_** _Merupakan sebuah permainan pertarungan antar kedua peerage, pertarungin ini dilakukan di dimensi buatan dan juga disaksikan oleh kalangan iblis lain untuk menunjukkan kekuatan iblis kelas atas dan juga anggota peerage masing-masing._

* * *

 ** _Semoga bisa bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Tolong jangan lupa tinggalkan_** _ **reviews!**_

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	4. Chapter 4

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 4**

* * *

"Ehhh..." Terdengar suara rintihan pelan dari sebuah kamar yang bercahaya remang.

Mata dari pemilik suara itu mulai terbuka, terlihat sepasang mata biru layaknya samudra mulai menampakkan cahaya kehidupan. Pemilik mata itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut silver, dan sebagian tubuhnya terselimuti oleh kain tebal berwarna oranye. Dia tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran cukup besar.

"Naru... sayang~" Suara feminim yang merdu keluar dari bibir seorang wanita di samping pemuda itu. "Apa kamu sudah bangun~?" Wanita itu lalu membelai wajah Naruto dengan tangannya yang lembut dan berkulit putih.

Wanita itu berparas cantik jelita, memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai indah menutupi punggungnya, mata berwarna emas dengan pancaran yang hangat penuh kasih sayang, dan ulasan senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita itu hanya memakai pakaian dalam, bra transparan berwarna ungu tua dan juga celana dalam tipis berwarna sama yang keduanya dihiasi oleh renda-renda (B98-W60-H92).

"Naru~" Wanita itu merendahkan suaranya layaknya desahan untuk menggoda Naruto. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan menariknya untuk menyentuh payudara besarnya.

Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya bagi Naruto melihat dan menyentuh payudara wanita, tapi tetap saja dia merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia benar-benar terhipnotis oleh kecantikan wajah dan tubuh wanita di hadapannya.

"A... Amy." Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. "Kita tida..." Dia menghentikan perkataannya dan menutup kembali mulutnya saat jari telunjuk tangan kiri Amaterasu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ssssh~" Amaterasu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto dan membisikkan isarat kepadanya untuk diam.

Amaterasu lalu mengangkat dan menindihkan tubuhnya di atas Naruto, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

.

.

.

"PLAK..."

"BRAK..." Suara benturan dari tubuh Naruto dengan lantai karena terlempar dari ranjangnya oleh tamparan keras seseorang di pipinya.

"Aduh... duhhh~" Rintih Naruto saat merasakan sakit pada pipinya karena tamparan dan hidungnya karena terbentur lantai saat jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kamu menamparku Ros?" Naruto mengelus pipinya yang masih memerah memar karena tamparan keras gadis di depannya.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan meraih kaos putih yang digantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Saat ini Naruto memakai celana oranye gelap dan kaos putih bertuliskan 'Kamu milikku dan aku milikku sendiri' berwarna hitam di bagian depan. Naruto memiliki tinggi badan 176 cm di usianya yang memasuki tahun ke-17, badannya terlihat berotot ideal berkat latihan rutin dan rambut silver sedikit panjang (seperti potongan rambut Takehito di manga/anime Sekirei).

"Heh? Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kamu katakan." Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah 'Ros', gadis yang dari tadi berbicara dengan suara pelan layaknya berbisik.

"Ka... KAMU HAMPIR MENCIUMKU SAAT AKU MEMBANGUNKANMU." Wajah 'Ros' kini memerah layaknya tomat, hal ini tentu membuat Naruto mengingat tentang kebiasaan seseorang yang pernah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Ros..." Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini, dia tidak membayangkan bahwa mimpinya juga berpengaruh di dunia nyata.

'Ros', atau Rossweisse merupakan Valkyrei pengawal Dewa Odin. Mereka pertama kali bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu saat Odin datang menemui Naruto di kediamannya di sebuah kuil kawasan Kota Kuoh, Jepang. Odin datang menemui Naruto untuk meminta tanda tangannya karena merupakan autor buku favoritnya, 'Icha-Icha'. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana Odin bisa mengetahui bahwa dia adalah autor dari buku itu, karena dia selalu memakai nama penanya 'Uzumaki Jiraiya-sama' untuk penerbitan bukunya.

Rossweisse merupakan gadis cantik dengan tinggi 173 cm (B96-W61-H89), memakai setelan jas resmi berwarna abu-abu. Memiliki rambut silver lurus yang tergerai panjang sampai lututnya, bermata biru, dan nampak seperti wanita yang memiliki umur berkisar kepala 20-an. Tetapi Naruto tidak tahu dengan jelas berapa umurnya, dia tidak ingin menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah seorang wanita karena menanyakan hal itu.

"A... aku tunggu di luar." Rossweisse berlari cepat meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri mematung sambil melihat kepergian Rossweisse meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mimpi indahnya akan hancur karena tamparan, ditambah lagi dia justru hampir mencium Rossweisse.

"BLAM..." Suara pintu kamar yang di tutup dengan paksa menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan.

"Merepotkan." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang yang tidak gatal. _"Oh... Hinata, maafkan suamimu ini. Aku memimpikan wanita lain walaupun sudah menikah denganmu."_ Naruto mempertemukan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya. _"Eh, tapi sekarang aku bukan Naruto Uzumaki melainkan Naruto Argento. Jadi aku masih lajang dan perawan... Yah... Saat kita bertemu lagi, semoga nanti kamu bisa memaafkan apa yang akan aku lakukan."_

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan semua rutinitasnya di pagi hari, Naruto pergi menemui Odin yang saat ini mengunjungi Iceland.

Naruto sudah berada di Iceland selama 1 tahun untuk mempelajari Sihir Norse, dia tidak bisa masuk ke Asgard karena merupakan keturunan iblis. Naruto mendapat bantuan dari Odin untuk mempelajari Sihir Norse sebagai imbalan atas kesuksesannya menulis buku yang sangat disukai Odin.

Odin, sekalipun statusnya sebagai seorang Dewa dia merupakan pria yang mesum. Dia memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. Mereka sama-sama mesum, pecinta payudara, dan juga orang yang periang.

"Yo... Pak Tua." Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Di depannya terlihat seorang pria tua, berambut putih dan berjanggut pajang serta memakai kacamata hanya untuk matanya sebelah kiri.

"Ah... Naruto, aku sudah menunggumu." Odin sedang menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan di meja.

"Ahahaha... maaf kalau aku terlambat. Tadi aku sempat berhenti di perjalan kesini, kerana menemukan tempat penelitian yang bagus untuk menyusun kelanjutan cerita bukuku." Naruto memasang wajah polos, seakan-akan dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan jujur.

"Hem... tidak masalah kawan. Aku juga baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan. Hahaha..." Odin tersenyum kepada Naruto, untuk menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya bahwa tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah kedatanganya lagi. Tetapi lain halnya dengan gadis cantik berambut silver di samping Odin.

 _"_ _Beberapa menit kepalamu? Kita sudah menunggu pria ubanan itu selamam 2 jam."_ Rossweisse menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap tajam lawan bicara Odin.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Rossweisse, membuat Naruto sedikit paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Maa... maa... rambutmu juga bisa dikatakan putih, apa kamu juga bisa dikatakan tua Ros?" Terlihat seringai kecil di wajah Naruto setelah mengatakan perkataannya kepada Rossweisse.

"A... KAMU... Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Rossweisse langsung terduduk di lantai ruangan sambil menangis meratapi nasibnya. "Kenapa aku belum juga punya pacar? Apa aku mungkin mempunyai kutukan, dan harus melajang sampai tua? HUWWWAAA..." Tangisannya semakin mengeras.

"Maa... sudahlah jangan menangis." Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto sudah berjongkok di samping Rossweisse sambil mengelus lebut kepala gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan nanti malam? Kamu dan aku, hanya berdua. Aku akan mengundur kepulanganku ke Jepang, tidak perlu hari ini tetapi besok saja aku berangkat. Bagaimana menurutmu Ros, Putri Salju?" Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Rossweisse, sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Hem..." Rosseweisse hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak mempercai mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi. _"Kencan~ Naruto mengajakku kencan~ dan nanti merupakan kencan pertamaku. Aku... aku..."_ Rossweisse menghentikan fantasinya saat mengingat nama penggilan baru yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya di akhir perkataan. _"Pu... Putri Salju? Naruto memanggilku Putri Salju."_ Wajahnya sekarang memerah kembali seperti yang terjadi di waktu membangunkan Naruto di pagi hari tadi.

Odin yang melihat ekspresi wajah dari gadis pengawalnya tidak lagi berada di alam fantasinya sendiri hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu kejam Pria Muda, menjatuhkan gadis itu, lalu menolong dan memujinya. Tentu saja dia sekarang menjadi seperti itu." Tetapi seringai terlihat di wajah Odin. "Aku memiiki solusi yang tepat untuk kalian berdua." Odin tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk kedua remaja di dekatnya.

"Huh?" Naruto dan Rossweisse terlihat bingung dengan perkataan pria tua di depannya.

"Kamu merupakan Iblis Kelas Tinggi sekarang kan, Naruto?" Odin melihat anggukan pelan dari pemuda yang ditanyainya, "Kalau begitu aku akan membebas tugaskan Rossweisse, dan menyerahkannya kepadamu. Kamu bisa mereinkarnasikannya menjadi anggota Peerage-mu." Ulasan senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Odin. "Kalian akan bisa bersama selamanya." Dewa itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kamu memberikan bawahanmu begitu saja?" Naruto memandangi pria tua di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tunggu... tunggu... jadi maksudmu aku tidak perlu melayani dan mengawalmu lagi Odin-sama?" Rossweisse masih membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan pernyataan Dewa Odin. "Hah... Mantap. Aku tidak perlu mengikutimu lagi." Dia meloncat-loncat penuh kegirangan, lalu tanpa sadar dia menarik kepala Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat di dadanya.

"Kita akan bisa kencan dan hidup bersama selamanya, Naruto." Setelah beberapa saat tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Rossweisse mulai sadar bahwa dia sedang memeluk kepala Naruto dan menghimpitkannya di kedua payudaranya yang besar sehingga Naruto tidak bisa berbicara untuk menanggapi pernyataannya. "Ah... em... ma... maaf Naruto." Rossweisse kesulitan berbicara karena malu dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, wajahnya terlihat begitu merah dan asap mulai keluar dari kedua telinganya.

"Maa... tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku akan sering-sering mebuatkanmu kejutan jika seperti ini reaksimu saat terkejut, dan tidak seperti tadi pagi." Naruto mengelus pipinya yang seperti nyeri kembali saat mengingat reaksi Rossweisse tadi pagi.

"Kamu... diam Naruto!" Rossweisse terlihat cemberut, dan semburat merah tipis menghiasi permukaan kedua sisi pipinya saat mengingat kajadian tadi pagi.

"Ehm... Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Odin-sama." Rossweisse membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk memberi penghormatan kepada Dewa Odin, tanpa menyadari senyuman kecil di wajah Odin sebelum hilang kembali. Lalu kembali menatap Naruto, yang kini sudah bediri di sampingnya. "Em... aku rasa kamu sekarang bisa mengajakku kencan kapan saja Naruto." Ucap Rossweisse pelan karena malu, sambil mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa kamu sudah yakin dengan ini semua?" Naruto mencoba memastikakn keputusan Rossweisse.

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Odin, bahwa Odin mengizinkan Rossweisse untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota Peerage-nya. Naruto tahu bahwa Rossweisse dan dirinya sudah menjadi teman selama dia tinggal di Iceland. Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah meminta Rossweisse untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Peerage-nya kerana tahu kalau gadis berambut silver itu ingin sukses di tanah kelahirannya, itulah sebabnya dia belajar keras dan menjadi pengawal Odin.

"Tentu saja, aku sebenarnya ingin melakukan apapun agar bisa terbebas dari tugasku sebagai pengawal Odin-sama. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu datang, jadi mana mungkin aku menolaknya." Rossweisse tersenyum kecil dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semuanya sudah beres." Lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kaki Odin, "Dan jangan lupa memberikanku cetakan pertama dari kelanjutan seri buku 'Icha-Icha' yang akan kamu terbitkan Naruto!" Bersamaan dengan akhir ucapannya, tubuh Odin menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"ODIN-SAMA..." Teriak Rossweisse kepada pria tua yang telah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. _"Aku mungkin ingin sekali lepas dari tugasku, tetapi sekarang aku seperti gadis yang dijual oleh Odin-sama untuk mendapatkan buku cetakan pertama seri lanjutan 'Icha-Icha' dari Naruto."_ Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Rossweisse karena kemarahannya kepada mantan majikannya, Dewa Odin.

"Kamu yakin dengan ini semua Ros?" Naruto mencoba memastikan untuk terakhir kali keputusan yang diambil oleh Rossweisse, karena setelah direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis maka tidak akan ada jalan kembali lagi.

"Ya." Balas Rossweisse yang sudah tenang dari kemarahannya kepada Odin. "Aku tidak sabar ingin tahu kemana arah kehidupan baruku kedepanya." Naruto mengangguk pelan kepada Rossweisse, kemudian lingkaran sihir berwana putih muncul di depannya dan mengejutkan gadis di sampingnya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke Rossweisse sehingga membuat gadis itu merona, Rossweisse berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menerima uluran itu dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pemuda di sampingnya.

* * *

"Ah... Enaknya bisa sampai di rumah." Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia sudah lama meninggalkan kuil yang ditinggalinya.

"KYAAA..." Terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita yang memenuhi ruangan tempat Naruto berpindah dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Bugh..." Naruto merasakan sehelai kain terlempar dan menutupi matanya saat dia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber teriakan.

"Heh?" Naruto dikejutkan saat melihat kain yang terlempar dan menutupi matanya untuk sejenak. Tangannya sekarang memegangi sepotong kain bra berukuran cukup besar.

"PLAK..." Belum sempat Naruto melihat detail bentuk bra itu, kepalanya sudah terlebih dahulu dihantam oleh tangan Rossweisse.

"BRAK..." Lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama Naruto harus mencium lantai dengan paksa.

"Aduh... duhhh..." Rintih Naruto sambil mengelus kepala bagian belakang yangterasa sakit karena dipukul Rossweisse, dia tetap berbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan kemarahan seorang wanita lebih dalam lagi.

"Kamu memindahkan kita dimana Naruto? Kenapa sekarang kita berada di kamar seorang gadis? Atau jangan-jangan kamu berniat mengintipnya untuk bahan bukumu?" Rossweisse sekarang diselimuti dengan aura hitam yang membunuh, dia memandang tajam Naruto yang masih terbaring di lantai karena menerima pukulan Rossweisse di kepalanya.

Mereka berdua saat ini berada di ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Ruangan itu terlihat bersih, dengan kasur tipis yang tergulung berada di sudut ruangan, beberapa perabotan juga terlihat di tepi ruangan dan hampir semua aksessoris yang terlihat memiliki bentuk feminim.

"Kalian sebenarnya siapa? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" tanya seorang gadis cantik pemilik ruangan yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaian.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian miko merah dan putih, dengan rambut lurus hitam panjang yang tergerai sampai di lututnya, bermata ungu tua, memiliki tinggi sekitar 168 cm, dengan tubuh yang proposional (B102-W60-H89).

"Srets... srets... srets..." Suara yang keluar dari sihir petir berwarna kuning milik Gadis Miko di depan Rossweisse.

"Ah... maaf telah mengganggu kenyamanan anda, kami berada di ruangan ini karena sihir perpindahan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di sampingku ini. Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu anda... um... Nona...?" Rossweisse mencoba menyebutkan nama gadis di depannya, tetapi mereka belum saling memperkenalkan sehingga Rossweisse tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ara... ara... fufufu~." Gadis berpakain miko itu terkikik, "Bukankah menurut adat kalau kamu ingin mengetahui nama seseorang maka kamu harus menyebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu. Fufufu~."

"Em..." Rossweisse sedikit tersipu malu mendengar pernyataan Gadis Miko. "Perkenalkan namaku Rossweisse, dan pemuda yang masih terbaring di sampingku adalah Naruto Argento. Kalau anda?" Rossweisse mengulas senyum lembut sambil menunggu jawaban Gadis Miko.

"Ara... ara... namaku Akeno Himejima. Aku akan berbohong jika mengataan kalau aku senang bertemu dengan kallian." Seringai sadis mulai muncul di wajah cantik Akeno, "Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian menggunakan sihir perpindahan ke tempat ini, bahkan langsung di kamar milikku~?" Akeno sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat melihat pemuda yang dikenalkan Rossweisse bernama Naruto tetap berbaring di lantai sambil memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh situasi yang sedang terjadi bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan di wajahnya walaupun Akeno sudah mengeluarkan sihir petirnya.

"SRETS... SRETS... SRETS..." Akeno menaikkan ukuran petir miliknya, dan menunggu reaksi dari Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ara... ara... fufufu~." Terlihat urat-urat di dahi Akeno mulai mengeras. _"Argento ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya?"_ Dia memandang tajam pemuda berambut silver yang masih terbaring di lantai. _"Apa dia akan tetap mengabaikanku, dan tidak menganggapku sebagai ancaman?"_ Akeno menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"TWICH... TWICH... TWICH..." Urat-urat di dahinya sudah menegang semua.

.

.

.

"BLAR..." Petir milik Akeno melaju dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"BOOMMM..." Suara ledakan dari sihir petir milik Akeno yang mengenai sihir perisai milik Rossweisse.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menyerang kami Akeno-san?" Rossweisse memandang Akeno dengan pandangan marah sambil tetap memasang sihir perisainya di depan tubuhnya.

"Fufufu~." Seringai sadis tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Akeno. "Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi dari pacarmu saja. Dari..." Akeno menghentikan perkatannya saat melihat lawan bicaranya mulai salah tingkah.

"Ap... tidak... bukan..." Kedua tangan Rossweisse terus melambai kekanan dan kekiri untuk menolak pernyataan Akeno, serta wajah penuh dengan rona merah karena malu. "NARUTO BUKAN PACARKU!" Tanpa sadar dia berteriak keras kearah Akeno.

"Fufufu~." Akeno hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Rossweisse sambil tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Ara... ara... kamu tidak..." Akeno lagi-lagi menghentikan perkataannya saat merasakan suhu ruangan tiba-tiba turun dan terasa sangat dingin

 **'** **Ice Cage'** Seketika itu tubuh Akeno membeku hingga lehernya dan menyisakan kepalanya yang tidak membeku.

"Ara?" Akeno membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dan merasakan seluruh badannya membeku kecuali kepalanya. "Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Dia masih belum paham karena semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Akeno Himejima namamu kan?" Akeno menoleh kebelakang tempat sumber suara, dan dia hanya bisa terdiam saat memandang mata biru milik Naruto. Dia seakan terhipnotis dan terbawa masuk di dalam samudra biru yang dalam tanpa dasar, sehingga dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan untuk membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kamu berkata bahwa aku adalah pacarnya Rossweisse bukan?" Akeno kembali terdiam dan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Dan Rossweisse mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah pacarnya." Akeno seperti langsung tersadar dari hipnotis saat Naruto berjalan mendekati Rossweisse dan meninggalkan kontak mata dengannya. "Itu memang benar, aku bukan pacar Rossweisse. Tetapi aku adalah tunangannya." Naruto lalu meraih wajah Rossweisse dengan kedua tangannya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Ap... Hmppp." Rossweisse tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena bibirnya telah bertemu bibir Naruto. Tangan Rossweisse berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya, tetapi hal itu tidak berhasil karena Naruto memiliki kekuatan fisik yang lebih kuat darinya. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam karena malu.

Naruto merasakan bibir lebut milik Rossweisse bertemu dengan bibirnya. Dia lalu menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Rossweisse yang masih tertutup, awalnya dia tidak berhasil. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat melumati tepi bibir miliknya, Rossweisse mulai membuka mulutnya dan membuat lidah Naruto dengan cepat masuk kemulutnya. Naruto mempermainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Rossweisse untuk beberapa saat, lalu mulai menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menarik lidah gadis itu.

Rossweisse yang mulai merasakan nikmatnya permainan lidah, menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Naruto. Dia menggerakkan lidahnya untuk melilit lidah Naruto yang dari tadi bermain di mulutnya.

"Eahhh..." Rossweisse mulai mendesah merasakan nikmatnya ciuman Naruto. Lalu tanpa sadar, tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh Naruto melemas dan mulai bergerak melingkar di leher pemuda bersurai silver itu.

"Ahhh..." Desahan keluar dari mulut Rossweisse bersamaan Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya untuk mengakhiri ciumannya. Lidah milik Rossweisse masih sedikit keluar dari mulutnya dan terlihat cairan air liur bening yang terhubung dengan lidah Naruto.

"Huff..." Rossweisse bernafas berat karena sempat kesulitan bersafas saat berciuman dengan Naruto.

"Huff... Hmppp." Baru saja Rossweisse bisa mengatur pernafasannya, mulutnya telah disegel kembali oleh mulut Naruto. "Hemppp... Eahhh..." Rossweisse tambah mendesah saat sesekali tangan Naruto menyentuh payudaranya.

Mereka terus berciuman sampai beberapa menit, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Akeno yang dari tadi melihatnya. Wajah Akeno terlihat memerah, karena sekalipun dia sering menggoda temannya dia sendiri belum pernah berciuman. Dan sekarang harus dihadapkan dengan orang yang berciuman dengan mesra tepat di hadapannya dalam waktu yang serasa 1 jam, walaupun sebenarnya cuma beberapa menit.

Setelah selesai, Rossweisse merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas dan seperti tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Tetapi sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai, tangan kekar Naruto mengejutkannya karena sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya yang lemas untuk duduk di lantai. Sehingga dia menyandarkan kepadanya di pundak Naruto, dan membalas pelukan pemuda yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"Hem... Apa itu tadi benar-benar ciumanmu yang pertama Ros?" Naruto merasakan anggukan pelan kepala Rossweisse di pundaknya, tetapi tidak bisa melihat wajah merah milik gadis Valkyrei itu.

"Heh... Jika aku belum mengenalmu sebelumnya, maka aku tidak akan percaya dengan anggukanmu." Terlihat senyuman lembut dari bibir Naruto.

"Ouw..." Rintih sakit Naruto saat merasakan pinggangnya dicubit oleh tangan Rossweisse.

"Jangan lagi kuatir dengan godaan atau ejekan dari orang lain, aku ada disini untukmu." Naruto membelai rambut panjang Rossweisse yang berada di punggungnya. Lalu menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Dan aku harap suatu saat nanti aku bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', sama halnya denganmu. Tetapi yang jelas kita akan bersama selamanya, kamu sendirikan yang bilang 'Kita bisa kencan dan hidup bersama selamanya' dan 'Kita bisa kencan kapan saja' saat masih di hadapat Pria Tua Mesum itu." Naruto mengulas senyuman tulus kepada Rossweisse. Sedangkan tangannya mengusap buliran air mata yang keluar dari mata Rossweisse.

Naruto sudah kenal Rossweise selama dua tahun, dan menjadi lebih dekat setahun belakangan sejak dia tinggal di Iceland untuk belajar Sihir Norse. Naruto tahu kalau Rossweisse menyukainya, tetapi dia belum bisa menanggapinya karena masih selalu mengingat istrinya. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dan mengenal Rossweisse lebih dalam selama di Iceland tanpa sadar dia sudah mulai membuka kembali hatinya.

"Hem..." Rossweisse mengangguk pelan, lantas memeluk kembali tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu berada di rumahku Akeno-san? Belum lagi di dalam kamarku." Naruto mulai menanyai Akeno setelah keseimbangan dan tenaga tubuh Rossweisse kembali.

"Apa maksudmu? Kuil ini adalah rumahku, aku sudah menempatinya selama dua tahun. Dan selama itu juga aku tidak pernah melihatmu, lalu apa buktinya jika kuil ini adalah rumahmu." Ucap Akeno yang saat ini masih berdiri, dan bagian tubuhnya masih membeku karena sihir milik Naruto.

"Hem... Aku tinggal di kuil ini sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun. Aku juga mendapatkan izin dari pihak Shinto untuk menempati kuil ini selama aku merawatnya. Lalu aku pergi berpetualang saat umurku menginjak tahun ke-15, dan menitipkan perawatan kuil ini di keluarga Raja-ku sekaligus penguasa Kota Kuoh, Keluarga Klan Sitri." Jelas singkat Naruto mengenai sejarah hidupnya tinggal di kuil yang saat ini ditinggali oleh Akeno.

"Itu..." Akeno melebarkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia baru sadar bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang menempati kuil sebelum dirinya.

 _"_ _Rias memang sempat mengatakan bahwa kuil ini sudah menjadi milik Keluarga Klan Sitri. Itulah sebabnya dia harus mengurus izin ke Klan Sitri saat aku ingin tinggal disini. Jadi pemuda bernama Naruto ini yang memiliki tempat ini, tetapi siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya, aku pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke kediaman Klan Sitri tetapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya."_ Akeno melihat pemuda berambut silver yang telah membekukannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jika itu memang benar. Apa dan mana buktinya?" Akeno melihat Naruto yang seperti sedang berfikir keras. Sedangkan Rossweisse berbaring di lantai dengan kepalanya bertumpu di paha milik Naruto, sambil memakan cemilan yang di belinya dengan harga diskon pagi tadi.

"Hem... Ah... Tick." Naruto sempat menjentikkan jarinya saat mendapatkan ide yang bagus sebagai bukti.

Naruto membuat lingkaran sihir diatas telapak tangannya lalu muncul sebuah kertas pemanggil khas Klan Sitri. Dia mengalirkan energi sihirnya kekertas itu, dan tidak berselang lama sebua lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul menerangi ruangan tersebut dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan terlihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang berada di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"'NARU-TAN'" Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita, dan dengan cepat sudah memeluk tubuh Naruto serta melempar tubuh Rossweisse.

"Huwaaa... Kamukemanasajaselamaini?" Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

"Ahaha... Aku..."

"Huwaaa... Kamubilangcumasetahuntapiinisudahduatahun." Gadis itu memiliki rambut lurus hitam panjang, yang digerai.

"Maaf? Sebenarnya..."

"Huwaa... Kamupulangtanpamengunjungikudulu." Gadis itu bermata ungu tua.

"Itu karena..."

"Huwaaa... Akukiraakusudahtidakakanmelihatmulagi." Gadis itu terlihat memiliki tubuh yang pendek tetapi berpayudara besar.

"Ah, Aku kan..."

"Hwuaaa... Akusangatmerindukanmu." Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna hijau tua polos, dengan kain kecil menghubungkan bagian depan dan belakang melewati pundak sebagai tali untuk menahan gaun tetap terpasang dan tidak jatuh.

"SERA!" Teriak Naruto untuk menyadarkan gadis yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Serafall-sama, memakai gaun?" Akeno melihat gadis dari Klan Sitri yang memeluk Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Naruto, aku tunggu diluar." Rossweisse menyeringai kecil.

"Ros... Tunggu!"

"HUWAAA..." Suara tangisan seorang wanita terdengar keras dari salah satu ruangan kuil di Kota Kuoh.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Naruto kini juga ikut menangis bersama Serafall, tetapi memiliki alasan yang berbeda.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~"

* * *

 _ **Cerita berakhir...**_

* * *

 ** _Ice Cage : Penjara Es :_** _Merupakan sihir elemen es milik Naruto untuk membentuk sebuah kurungan. Bisa saja juga membekukan tubuh seseorang, tetapi hanya untuk membungkus bagian luarnya saja dan tidak membekukan bagian badan seseorang. Teknik ini digunakan untuk menghentikan mobilitas seseorang tanpa harus menyakitinya._

* * *

 _Snowxzez : Kita lihat saja nanti kalau soal Asia_

 _Draknamikaze ss : Terimakasih atas sarannya._

* * *

 ** _Semoga bisa bertemu di cerita selanjutnya...  
_**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	5. Chapter 5

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 5**

* * *

Akeno Himejima merupakan keturunan campuran dari makhluk supernatural 'Fallen Angel' dengan manusia, seorang 'Miko'. Ibunya Shuri Himejima merupakan seorang Miko di kuil Shinto, sedangkan ayahnya adalah Baraqiel, salah satu dari 4 petinggi di Organisasi Fallen Angel, Grigori. Dia mewarisi kecantikan ibunya, dan diberkahi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sempurna karena darah Fallen Angel-nya.

Saat masih kecil, Akeno hidup bahagia bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dia begitu mengagumi ayahnya, dan sangat menyukai bentuk serta bulu sayap milik ayahnya. Sampai kejadian saat identitas ayahnya diketahui oleh pihak keluarga Klan Himejima, dia harus merasakan pedihnya kehilangan seorang ibu yang dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri.

Setelah kejadian itu dia mulai membenci dan menyalahkan ayahnya karena tidak datang untuk melindungi ibunya dari kematian. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Himejima, keluarga dari ibunya. Tetapi dia diusir saat berusia 10 tahun karena memiliki darah Fallen Angel, dia dianggap mengotori kesucian Klan Himejima sebagai pengikut kepercayaan Shinto.

Sejak saat itu dia hidup sendiri tanpa uang dan makanan, dia menggunankan kemampuannya sebagai Miko yang dipelajarinya dari ibunya untuk bertahan hidup selama satu setengah tahun. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Rias Gremory, dan bergabung sebagai anggota Peerage Rias setelah diselamatkan dari pemburuan Klan Himejima untuk membunuhnya. Setelah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis sebagai Bidak Ratu di 'peerage' milik Rias, Akeno mulai menerima berbagai pendidikan.

Akeno tumbuh dewasa dengan kurangnya kasih sayang dan cinta, tetapi dia selalu menutupinya dengan berprilaku layaknya gadis yang kuat. Dia juga memiliki sifat 'sadistic' dari ibunya, serta 'masochism' dari ayahnya sekalipun semua itu ditutupinya dengan berprilaku anggun dan lembut saat di keramaian publik. Akeno juga berprilaku layaknya wanita dewasa dan suka menggoda temannya, tetapi sebenarnya dia merupakan gadis yang polos dan juga mendambakan cinta tulus dari lawan jenisnya seperti gadis seumurannya pada umunya.

Saat ini Akeno dihadapkan dengan dua remaja berbeda jenis yang berprilaku mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih, dia merasa iri saat melihat interaksi mereka. Dia juga ingin merasakan rasanya diperhatikan, disayangi, dan dicintai dengan tulus oleh seorang laki-laki. Tetapi dia juga merasa tidak pantas karena menganggap dirinya sebagai suatu makhluk yang kotor, terlahir dari hubungan 'Fallen Angel' dengan manusia, terlebih lagi sekarang dia menjadi campuran Iblis dan 'Falen Angel'.

 _"_ _Apakah aku makhluk yang pantas untuk dicintai?"_ Hanya itulah yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini.

* * *

Serafall saat ini sudah mulai tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, dia masih begitu merindukan Bidak Benteng-nya. Serafall ingat bahwa Naruto meminta waktu satu tahun meninggalkan Kota Kuoh, untuk mengembara/berpetualang dan mencari Anggota Peerage. Setelah itu baru menjalankan tugas darinya untuk mengawasi adiknya yang baru saja masuk bersekolah di SMA Kota Kuoh di tahun yang sama dengan kepergian Naruto.

"Naru-tan, sekarang kamu tidak akan pergi lagikan?" Serafall memandang Naruto penuh harap. Pemuda di depannya merupakan salah satu Bidak Peerage-nya... tidak... lebih tepatnya adalah teman dalam melakukan kejahatan... kejahatan untuk menjahili orang lain.

Memang benar Naruto adalah Bidak Benteng milik Serafall, dia mereinkarnasikan Naruto saat masih berusia 10 tahun. Serafall saat itu berkunjung di dunia manusia untuk berlibur dari kesibukannya sebagai salah satu dari 4 Pemimpin 'Underworld' (Yondai Maō) dan juga kehidupannya sebagai aktris (artis wanita). Tetapi sebelum direinkarnasikan, Serafall dan Naruto membuat kontrak bahwa peran mereka adalah sebagai partner kerja, bukan raja dan servant. Hal itu juga disaksikan oleh salah satu dari 4 Pemimin Underwolrd yang memegang nama Beelzebub.

 _Naruto ingin kebebasan, sedangkan Serafall melihat 'potensial' dari Naruto._

"Hello?" Serafal menggembungkan pipinya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto yang masih belum menanggapinya. "Naru-tan? Kamu mengabaikanku." Lalu dia menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya untuk mendorong dahi Naruto.

"Heh?" Naruto tersedar lamunannya, "Ah... Maaf Sera. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja. Hehehe..." Pipi wajahnya menampakkan sedikit semburat merah, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi, apa yang kamu bicarakan tadi?"

Naruto sebelumnya tengah mengamati gadis lain di ruang kamar itu, dia melihat Akeno yang sedang duduk 'Seiza' tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pandangan matanya menampakkan berbagai emosi, kesedihan, sakit, penyesalan, iri, dan akhirnya keputus asaan. Itu adalah pandangan yang ditunjukkan kedua kalinya selama bertemu dengan gadis itu, pertama dia melihatnya saat selesai berciuman dengan Rossweisse. Sebagian pandangan gadis Miko itu mengingatkan Naruto pada temannya yang juga sama-sama Gadis Miko, Shion.

"Mou... Naru-tan!" Serafall mulai beranjang dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. "Nanti malam kamu harus datang ke rumah," Serafall kembali membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat memberikan kecupan tipis di pipi Naruto, kemudian segera menjauhi Naruto serta mengaktifkan segel sihirnya. "Aku tunggu di rumah, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan akhir ucapannya.

"Heh?" Naruto masih tertegun sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Hei tunggu!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah sadar dan mulai memahami perkataan Serafall, tetapi yang diteriaki sudah menghilang meninggalkannya. _"Merepotkan... Tapi kenapa dia menciumku? Tidak seperti Sera biasanya."_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto kembali duduk untuk meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan Akeno tentang kuil yang mereka tempati, tetapi gadis di depannya masih tidak bergeming. Naruto mencoba menunggu agar Gadis Miko di depannya kembali dari lamunannya.

.

.

.

Tetapi yang ditunggu tetap gigih dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati dan menyadarkan Akeno.

"Akeno-san?" Akeno sedikit terkejut saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, tetapi pandangannya masih kosong karena kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali dari lamunan. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Dia melihat pemuda bersurai silver melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Huh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Akeno.

Naruto melihat ekpresi wajah bingung dari Gadis Miko di depannya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Merasa tetap tidak ada reaksi, Naruto meletakkan bagian belakang telapak tangannya di dahi Akeno untuk memastikan kesehatan gadis itu.

"Hem... tidak panas." Celetuk pelan Naruto dengan tetap meletakkan tangannya di dahi Akeno, dan dia bisa melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Heh?" Akeno kini benar-benar sadar, dan bingung saat melihat pemuda bersurai silver berada tepat di depannya dengan tangan menyentuh dahinya.

"KYAAA..." Hanya teriakan keras itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulut Akeno, sambil tangannya tanpa sadar mendorong keras pemuda di depannya dengan keras sehingga membuat pemuda itu terlempar jauh.

"BUGH..."

"Aduh...duhh~" Rintih kesakitan Naruto karena kepalanya terbentur dinding kamar. _"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku dipukul seorang gadis di hari yang sama. Dua kali mencium lantai secara paksa, dan sekali terbentur tembok. Apakah keberuntunganku benar-benar hanya berlaku untuk berjudi?"_ Naruto membatin.

"Ah... Maaf Naruto-sama, aku tadi hanya terkejut karena kamu tiba-tiba berada begitu dekat denganku. Fufufu~" Akeno terkikik melihat Naruto yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hem... tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengulas senyuman getir. _"Wajah gadis ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang meminta maaf. Ada apa ini? Senyuman di wajahnya itu mengingatkanku pada senyuman Sakura saat melihatku melakukan kesalahan, dan juga Ibu saat marah."_ "Eh... Sama?" Naruto memandang Akeno dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hem... Naruto-sama adalah bagian dari peerage Serafall Leviathan-sama. Semua anggota peerage dari 4 Pemimpin Underworld memiliki status yang tinggi di mata para Iblis, apalagi Naruto-sama sekarang sudah termasuk Iblis Kelas Tinggi." Akeno mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Naruto, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" Terlihat Rossweisse berdiri di depan pintu kamar, "Heh? Kenapa kamu berbaring disitu seperti orang bodoh?" Rossweisse menyeringai tipis melihat Naruto yang mengulas senyuman getir.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Ros. Kamu dari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pintu sambil mengamati apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini kan?" Naruto memandang tajam Rossweisse.

"Ara~ fufufu~ ternyata kamu bukan pacar yang mudah dipercaya ya, Naruto-sama? Sampai-sampai kekasihmu masih mengawasimu terus, fufufu~" Akeno menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara kikikan.

* * *

 **-Underworld-**

"Achew!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Sirzech-sama?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut silver dan memakai pakaian pelayan kepada seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah berhenti menandatangani berkas-berkas di depannya karena bersin.

"Ya... aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin adik tercinta-ku sedang membicarakanku." Pria itu melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya.

* * *

"Heh? Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu Akeno-san?" Naruto memandang Akeno dengan pandangan polos sambil jari kelingking tangan kirinya mengeorek telinganya, "Fusss..." Kemudian meniup jarinya yang terlihat mimiliki hasil kerjanya.

TWICH

TWICH

Muncul urat-urat tebal di dahi Akeno melihat Naruto yang mengabaikannya. **"Heee... hehehe..."** Akeno yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa menahan amarahnya sambi tertawa dengan suara berat.

"Akeno-san, kamu tinggal disini sendirian?" Naruto mulai berdiri sambil melirik gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menundukkan kepala karena menahan ekpresi kemarahannya. "Apa pacarmu sering mengunjungi? Melihat tempat ini cukup tinggi sepertinya akan sulit untuk berkunjung." Bibir Naruto mulai membentuk seringaian kecil. "EHHH... atau jangan-jangan kamu belum memiliki pacar? Makanya dari tadi kamu hanya diam saja."

TWICH

TWICH

"Ah..." Kini Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Akeno, "Tenang saja, suatu hari nanti kamu pasti akan menemukan tambatan hatimu." Dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Rossweisse. "Kita bicarakan masalah kuil ini nanti malam saja ya, aku dan Ros ingin pergi kencan dulu."

TWICH

"BLAM..."

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup secara paksa, dan melempar Naruto yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang kamar. _"Eh... ada apa dengan nasibku hari ini? Apa aku benar-benar dicintai oleh lantai dan dinding?"_ Batin Naruto. _  
_

* * *

Sinar mentari telah lama menghilang, dan kini gemerlipnya bintang telah menghiasi langit yang kelam, cahaya remang sang rembulan juga ikut andil memperindah suasana malam.

Terlihat gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tengah duduk seorang diri di beranda bangunan kuil, dia terdiam dan tenggelam dalam lamunan. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan dari seorang pemuda bersurai silver kepadanya tadi siang, sehingga membuat hatinya resah. Dia selalu berkeyakinan bahwa dirinya merupakan makhluk yang kotor, sehingga membuat keluarganya sendiri mengusir bahkan ingin membunuhnya.

Tetapi pemuda bersurai silver yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang itu mengatakan bahwa 'suatu hari nanti dirinya pasti akan mendapatkan tambatan hati'. Walaupun suasana saat mengatakan hal itu terkesan sedang bercanda, wajah pemuda itu menunjukkan keseriusan. Ucapan itu kemudian menumbuhkan sepercik harapan di dalam hatinya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi dia ingin sekali mempercayainya saat pemuda bersurai silver itu mengatakannya.

"Eh?" Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat di hadapannya muncul cahaya putih dari lingkaran sihir.

"Ara~ kamu sudah kembali Naruto-sama?" Ucap gadis itu saat segel lingkaran sihir menghilang dan melihat siapa yang muncul di tengah sihir berwarna putih tadi. "Dan juga membawa anggota haremmu." Di hadapan gadis itu tampak Naruto yang sudah kembali dan ditemani oleh tiga orang wanita selain Rossweisse.

"Yo... wajahmu terlihat lusuh Akeno-san." Naruto mengulas senyum lebar kearah Akeno, "Mau aku bantu untuk merapikan, atau bahkan menyetrikanya?" Senyum Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya dan menghiraukan teguran dari Akeno.

"Fufufu~" Suara kikikan lembut yang kali ini bukan berasal dari Akeno, melainkan dari salah satu wanita yang berada di samping Naruto. "Itu ide yang bagus Naru." Lanjut wanita itu setelah menghentikan kikikannya.

Wanita di samping Naruto terlihat masih muda, layaknya wanita yang berumur 20-an. Dia memiliki rambut ungu panjang hingga mencapai pinggulnya dengan potongan seperti rambut seorang putri, dan sedikit pada bagian belakang rambutnya diikat dengan pita putih. Wanita itu bertinggi badan 161 cm (B87-W56-H87), bermata coklat kemerahan, memakai pakaian Gadis Miko, berwana putih untuk haori (bagian atas) dan ungu untuk hakama (bagian bawah) dan juga sandal yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Mou... kamu selalu saja semangat kalau masalah menjahili orang lain Miya-nee-sama." Ucap wanita yang berada di belakang Miya.

"Fufufu~" Sedangkan yang di komentari hanya terkikik.

Miya, atau Miya Otonashi adalah seorang Yōkai dari Ras 'Siren'. Miya merupakan Bidak Ratu dari 'Peerage' milik Naruto, dan bidak pertama yang direinkarnasikannya bersamaan dengan kedua saudaranya dua tahun yang lalu. Miya bertemu dengan Naruto saat Naruto mengunjungi Pulau Kamikura, pulau yang didiami Miya bersama saudaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yume," Naruto mencoba menenangkan Bidak Benteng-nya. "Lagian aku yakin Miya dan Akeno bisa berteman akrab karena mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan."

"Hem..." Ucap Yume sambil menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar Naruto membela kakak perempuannya.

Yume, atau Yume Otonashi adalah saudara termuda dari tiga siren bersaudara. Memiliki rambut berwana coklat pendek pada bagian samping, tetapi sedikit bagian belakangnya memanjang hingga bagian pinggulnya yang diikat dengan pita merah muda. Wanita itu bertinggi badan 161 cm (B97-W58-H89), dan juga bermata coklat. Dia memakai pakaian Miko seperti kakaknya, hanya saja berwarna putih dan merah dengan pengikat (harameki) panjang berwarna merah muda.

"Tch..." Sedangkan saudara yang lain hanya berdecih melihat prilaku saudaranya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang bosan. "Tidak bisakah kita masuk sekarang Ruto? Aku ingin membersihkan katana-ku, aku belum sempat membersihkannya setelah latihan tadi."

"Mou... kenapa kamu selalu bersifat dingin seperti itu Tsuba-nee-sama?" Yume kembali cemberut melihat kakaknya yang bersifat dingin saat diluar. "Tapi Tsuba-nee-sama ada benarnya Naruto-sama, aku mulai merasa sedikit dingin diluar sini." Lanjut Yume sambil memeluk lengan kanan Naruto.

Tsuba, atau Karasuba adalah saudara tengah (kedua tertua) dari tiga siren bersaudara. Memiliki rambut abu-abu panjang hingga pinggulnya yang diikat seperti kuncir kuda (ponytail). Wanita itu bertinggi badan 161 cm (B-85-W63-H91), bermata abu-abu, memakai pakaian Miko seperti saudaranya yang lain hanya saja berwarna abu-abu dibagian atas dan hitam pada bagian bawah.

"..." Akeno memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa menjawab gurauan dari pemuda itu.

"..." Rossweisse yang dari tadi diam hanya melirik ke wajah Naruto sambil terus memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dan menunggu keputusannya.

"Hem~"

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **Omake :**_

 _"Hem~ Teh buatanmu enak sekali Miya-san." Ucap Akeno sambil mengulas senyuman di wajahnya saat memuji teh buatan Miya._

 _"Ara~ Kamu membuatku malu Akeno-san." Miya tersenyum tipis, "Fufufu~ Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan resepku padamu Akeno-san. Maaf..." Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih._

 _"A... Oh... Miya-san, aku memuji teh buatanmu karena memang betul-betul enak. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud lain."_

 _"Ara~... aku kira kamu ingin meminta resepku untuk memberikan kesan kepada seorang laki-laki, pasalnya aku dengar kamu masih belum punya pacar walaupun memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang cantik sepertimu Akeno-san." Tanpa Akeno sadari, Miya mengulas seringaian kecil di wajahnya sebelum menghapusnya dengar senyuman polos._

 _"Ara~ fufufu~ aku tidak perlu resep darimu untuk menarik seorang laki-laki Miya-san. Jika aku mau aku bisa saja mendapatkan laki-laki mana saja yang aku mau."_

 _"Ara~ benarkah? Berarti kamu lesbian ya?" Senyuman Miya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya._

 _"Apa ma..."_

 _"Jika apa yang kamu katakan kalau kamu bisa memiliki laki-laki manapun yang kamu mau itu benar, berarti setidaknya kamu sudah pernah berpacarankan. Tetapi sampai sekarang kamu sama sekali belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki mana-pun." Miya melirik Akeno yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam, Walaupun dia sedikit menutupinya dengan senyuman hambar. "Hem~ Apa mungkin kamu jatuh cinta dengan rajamu?" Miya menggembungkan pipinya sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan jarinya seolah-olah sedang berfikir, tetapi justru menunjukkan wajahnya yang cantik. "Oh, dia perempuan ya... Maaf..."_

 _"Tidak, aku hanya belum menemukan laki-laki yang..." Akeno terus menjelaskan maksud dirinya masih menjomblo._

 _Percakapan mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai pagi, karena keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah._

 _"Gerrr..."_

 _Sedangkan Naruto dan tiga wanita lainnya sudah tidur pulas dengan saling berpelukan._

* * *

Naruto merupakan bagian dari peerage milik Serafall Leviathan, mengkonsumsi satu buah bidak benteng yang bermutasi. Dia direinkarnasikan pada saat berumur 10 tahun.

Naruto Peerage :

Raja : Naruto Lucifuge-Argento

Ratu (Mutasi) : Miya Otonashi ( _Yōkai Siren, anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara)_

Kesatria/Kuda 1 (Mutasi) : Karasuba Otonashi ( _Yōkai Siren, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara)_

Kesatria/Kuda 2 : -

Peluncur/Gajah 1 : Rossweisse ( _Valkyrei_ )

Peluncur/Gajah 2 : -

Benteng 1 (Mutasi) : Yume Otonashi ( _Yōkai Siren, anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara)_

Benteng 2 : -

Pion : -

* * *

 _\- Yōkai Siren merupakan makhluk bagian dari golongan Yōkai yang wujud aslinya berupa manusia setengah burung. Ada yang saat berubah bagian bawah hingga dadanya menjadi seperti burung dan memiliki bulu atau sisik dengan sayap yang terbentang pada panggungnya. Ada juga pada perubahannya meemiliki sayap pada punggungnya tanpa merubah bentuk manusianya yang lain. Dan disini tiga siren bersaudara hanya memiliki sayap seperti burung saat berubah, tanpa mengubah bentuk fisiknya yang lain._

 _\- Yōkai Siren memiliki kemampuan pengendalian terhadap suara._

 _\- Karakter Miya, Yume, dan Karasuba diambil dari Manga/Anime Sekirei. Tetapi hanya penampilan, karakter, dan namanya saja, bukan kemampuannya. Rencananya mau buat karakter baru, tapi terlalu panjang kalau mau memperkenalkan lagi, jadi di ganti dengan karakter dari Sekirei tetapi dengan kemampuan baru (layaknya siren). Sekirei juga memiliki panggilan sebagai gadis burung._

 _\- Terinspirasi dari legendari tiga siren bersaudara,_ _Thelxiepeia, Peisinoe, dan Ligeia._

\- _Otonashi adalah nama marga dari Sun, Ran, Ren, dan Rin di Manga/Anime Rosario Vampire dan merupakan bagian dari Yōkai Siren._

* * *

 ** _Semoga bisa bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya... Setelah ini mungkin akan lama baru di update kembali...  
_**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cerita 'Life As a Chef' mungkin akan saya update minggu depan... -_-**

 ** _AN :_** _Siren dan Harpy merupakan sesama makhluk legenda. Tetapi Harpy memiliki tubuh burung dengan kepala manuisa (wanita). Terkadang juga dideskripsikan dengan wanita yang memiliki kaki burung, ekor, dan lenganannya merupakan sayap disertai cakar. Sedangkan tubuh dan kepalanya berbentuk manusia. Menurut legenda Greek, Harpy sering diperintahkan untuk memberikan hukukan dari Tuhan, sehingga makhluk ini di masukkan dalam katagori monster buas._

 _Siren sendiri dikenal memiliki suara yang indah dan lembut, mereka sering bernyanyi untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Siren dideskripsikan memiliki wujud yang cantik, dan sering menggunakan ilusi untuk merubah penampilannya (Tayuya di Naruto menggunakan suara untuk membuat ilusi/Kuno di Sekirei menggunakan suaranya untuk menidurkan Haihane). Cerita dari tiga siren bersaudara Thelxiepeia, Peisinoe, dan Ligeia di perkenalkan di legenda Greek. Ligeia juga sering diceritakan menggunakan ilusi untuk menampakkan tubuhnya seperti Mermaid, sehingga terkadang siren dikenal memiliki tubuh seperti mermaid._

 _Rujukan siren disini berasal dari manga/anime Rosario Vampire. San Otonashi merupakan siren yang memiliki tubuh sepenuhnya manusia, tetapi saat berubah dia hanya mengalami tambahan berupa sayap burung pada punggungnya. Sebagian juga ada yang kakinya berubah, seperti Kanade Kamiya. Siren memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi suara dengan bernyanyi mau-pun teriakan. Mereka bisa menggunakan suaranya sampai ketingkat supersonik, sehingga dapat menghancurkan bebatuan bahkan tubuh manusia dari dalam hingga keluar (Teknik pedang Miya di Sekirei menggunakan suara supersonik). Bisa juga menggunakan suara untuk mempengaruhi tubuh serta pikiran seseorang (Morgiana di Magi menggunakan suara sebagai suar dan juga menghancurkan tubuh lawan/Charm Speak milik Dewi Cinta Aprhodite di Percy, juga menggunakan suara untuk mempengaruhi pikiran orang) serta ilusi (Tayuya di Naruto/Kuno di Sekirei). Tetapi sebagian besar kemampuan siren ditunjukkan di pertarungan antara San Otonashi dengan Kanade Kamiya di manga/anime Rosario Vampire, Siren juga tergolong Yokai seperti Karasu._

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 6**

* * *

Suasana kuil yang ditempati Naruto saat ini begitu sunyi, karena Naruto dan peeragenya segera menuju kamar masing-masing setelah berkenalan dengan Akeno untuk istirahat karena kelelahan. Saat Naruto menjemput anggota peerage-nya yang dia tugaskan untuk melindungi salah satu kuil di Kota Tokyo karena permintaan Dewi Amaterasu, dia harus melakukan pertarungan dengan Karasuba.

Karasuba merupakan Bidak Kuda milik Naruto, bidak yang sangat menyukai pertarungan. Dia menerima tawaran Naruto untuk menjadi anggota peerage karena ingin selalu bersama kedua saudarinya yang lebih dulu bergabung, dan juga berharap bisa menemukan lawan bertarung yang kuat. Selama ini dia hanya bertarung melawan saudaranya, atau mungkin beberapa Yokai laki-laki yang datang menyerang pulau karena ingin memiliki kakaknya saat masih tinggal di Pulau Kamikura.

Begitu pertarungan mulai memanas, Yume datang dan ikut bertarung dengan maksud menghentikan tindakan kakaknya untuk bertarung lebih lanjut. Tetapi Karasuba sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya, sehingga pertarungan besar kedua saudara tidak terelakkan. Saat Naruto ingin melerai keduanya, Miya muncul dan berhasil menghentikan pertarungan kedua saudaranya. Sampai saat Miya mengatakan bahwa 'itu adalah tugasku sebagai kakak mereka, Ratu dan juga istrimu' kepada Naruto, hal itu kemudian memicu pertarungan besar antara Rossweisse dengan Miya sebagai sesama wanita yang menyukai Naruto. Yume serta Karasuba yang sudah sedikit tenang juga kembali bertarung karena melihat kakaknya tidak lagi menghalangi mereka.

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan sangat sengit dari keempat anggota peerage-nya, memutuskan mengamati dengan seksama untuk melihat perkembangan mereka. Setelah puas mengamatinya, Naruto menghentikan mereka dengan membuat empat monster berukuran besar untuk menangkap keempat-nya. Dia membiarkan monster buatannya untuk mengekang mereka sampai tenang kembali.

Belum lagi, setelah itu mereka pergi mengunjungi Underworld untuk bertemu kembali dengan Raja milik Naruto, Serafall Leviathan. Sekalipun Naruto merupakan Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan memiliki peerage sendiri, dia masih tetap harus memenuhi panggilan Raja-nya jika sang Raja ingin bertarung di 'Rating Game'.

Hal itu semua yang membuat mereka benar-benar lelah saat kembali ke kuil, kecuali Naruto yang masih terlihat memiliki banyak energi. Tetapi Naruto juga harus ikut masuk ke kamar saat di paksa oleh Miya, dan diikuti oleh Rossweisse untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak melakukan hal yang belum siap dia lakukan.

* * *

Sinar Mentari mulai terlihat terang menyinari belahan bumi, menggantikan dinginnya pagi dengan kehangatannya, dan burung-burung berkicau merdu menyambut awalnya hari.

"Hem~" Naruto membuka mata birunya, tetapi tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk di regangkan seperti kebiasaannya saat bangun di pagi hari.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, dan saat semua kesadarannya telah kembali dia merasakan kedua lengan tangannya tengah diapit oleh sesuatu yang kenyal. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesisi kanan, dan disuguhi dengan wajah cantik seorang gadis bersurai silver yang terlihat begitu damai. Gadis itu memakai baju kimono berwarna putih selutut, tetapi hampir menunjukkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya karena ikatan baju kimono itu terlepas. Lengan putihnya memeluk erat tangan kanan Naruto sehingga membuat payudara besarnya hampir keluar dari kain bra hitam transparan berenda yang membungkusnya.

Tetapi saat pandangan Naruto beralih kesisi kirinya, dia dikejutkan dengan wajah dewasa seorang wanita bersurai ungu. Wanita itu memakai baju Miko berwarna putih dan ungu dengan kondisi yang hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada pakaian gadis disisi kanannya. Tetapi wanita itu tidak memakai bra, sehingga mununjukkan payudaranya yang indah tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Hem~" Terdengar gumaman merdu pelan dari kedua sisi Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kelangit-langit kamar. _"Hinata,_ _apakah ini bentuk ujian darimu untuk melihat sampai batas mana kesetiaanku? Atau-kah ini bentuk permintaan maafmu karena meninggalkanku lebih dulu?"_ Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil mengulas senyum tipis diwajahnya. _"Aku tidak akan pernah menggantikanmu, tetapi..."_

"Naru~" Naruto menghentikan hanyalannya saat mendengar suara lembut yang merdu dari wanita bersurai ungu.

"Hem... pagi Ratu-ku!" Naruto mengulas senyum lembut.

"Pagi Raja-ku." Wanita bersurai ungu itu melepaskan pelukannya di lengan tangan Naruto, lalu menyandarkan kepelanya di dada Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangan rajanya di pinggulnya. "Hem~ hangat. Aku ingin seperti ini setiap terbangun di pagi hari."

"Miya, kemarin kamu terlihat begitu berbeda. Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto melirik Bidak Ratu-nya sambil tangannya mengelus-elus punggung ratunya.

Miya mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Aku tidak ingin Gadis Ubanan di samping kananmu mendahuluiku dan..."

"Hem~ Naruto." Gumaman pelan dari gadis bersurai silver di samping kanan Naruto menghentikan ucapan serius Miya. Lalu tanpa sadar, gadis bersurai silver itu dengan cepat menarik kepala Miya dan memeluknyaerat di dadanya. "Naruto~" Gadis itu bergumam lagi sambil menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Eh..." Miya hanya bisa melenguh karena mulai sulit bernapas karena wajahnya terbenam di celah payudara gadis bersurai silver yang memeluknya.

TAP

TAP

Miya menepuk-nepuk lengan gadis itu agar melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi gadis itu justru memeprerat pelukannya dan masih terlihat sedang tidur nyenyak.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, saat ini dia tengah bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pasalnya tubuh Miya menyilang di atasnya tetap pada bagian 'Naruto Jr' yang sedang bangun di pagi hari, ditambah lagi dengan tali hakama yang dipakai Miya terlepas sehingga membuat jantung Naruto perpicu lebih cepat.

 _"_ _Jika seperti ini setiap pagi, bisa-bisa aku lupa kalau aku pernah menjadi Naruto Uzumaki yang menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Heh..."_

SREK

Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar suara geseran pintu yang terbuka secara paksa.

"NARUTO-SAMA." Terdengar teriakan keras Yume dari pintu kamar Naruto, sehingga membangunkan gadis yang tengah tertidur sambil menyiksa Miya. "SELAMAT PAGI!" Lanjut Yume dengan lantang, serta wajah yang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Huh?" Rossweisse mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang tengah berada dipelukannya. "AHHH... Kenapa kamu berada dipelukanku? Dan siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Dia lalu mendorong Miya dengan keras sehingga membuat wanita bersurai ungu itu keluar dari kasur yang ditempati mereka tidur.

"HAH... Gadis Ubanan apa yang..." Miya terus mengecam Rossweisse, tetapi yang di kecam sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya, justru sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri.

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi Rossweisse terkejut saat melihat wajah seorang pemuda berambut silver yang kini berbaring di sampingnya. "Na... Na... Naruto, kenapa kamu berada di kamar dan ranjangku?" Wajah Rossweisse kini terlihat merah padam sambil tangannya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"Heh?" Rossweisse melihat tubuhnya saat merasakan ada yang berbeda lalu menatap wajah Naruto.

"Heh?" Rossweisse melihat tubuhnya lalu menatap wajah Naruto dan hal itu berulang lagi sampai dia sadar bahwa baju tidurnya terbuka lebar.

"Hem?" Naruto memandang Rossweisse dengan pandangan bingung, banyak tanda tanya besar yang muncul diatas kepalanya saat melihat reaksi gadis bersurai silver itu.

"KYAAA... DASAR NARUTO MESUM!"

PLAK

PLAK

Suara keras dari telapak tangan Rossweisse saat menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Naruto dengan paksa (tamparan). Rossweisse lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto ke pojok kamar dan dengan cepat memperbaiki pakainnya.

.

.

"Ara... ara... fufufu~" Terdengar kikikan dari mulut seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah memasak begitu mendengar suara teriakan tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

"Hem~ sepetinya hariku dimulai dengan kesenangan." Ucap gadis bersurai abu-abu yang tengah membersihkan katana miliknya saat mendengar teriakan yang menyebut nama Raja-nya.

Gadis itu menyarungkan katana-nya, lalu meletakkan disampingnya. Kemudian dia mulai menyeduh teh hangat yang dari tadi berada di dekatnya.

"Hem~ memang benar-benar hari yang indah." Terlihat seringai kecil di wajah gadis bersurai abu-abu itu.

.

.

"Heh?" Naruto memandang Rossweisse dengan pandangan bingung sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang nyeri dan memar merah dengan bentuk lepak tangan.

"Heh? Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ucap Yume dengan polos, yang dari tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"AH... tidak, Yume." Ucap Miya yang sudah berhenti mengecam Rossweisse begitu melihat Raja-nya menerima tamparan, kepada adiknya. "Aku akan kedapur, untuk menyiapkan makanan." Lanjutnya.

"Akeno-san sekarang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, Miya-nee-sama." Ucap Yume menanggapi penyataan kakaknya.

"Fufufu~" Miya berjalan meninggalkan ruang kamar sambil terkiki, dia mungkin tidak suka Rossweisse dekat dengan Naruto-nya, tetapi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi bisa dianggapnya sebagai hiburan pembuka untuk menjalani hari. "Fufufu~"

 _"Emmm... Nee-sama terlihat aneh sekarang."_ Batin Yume yang mengikuti perginya Miya dari belakang.

* * *

GLUP

GLUP

Naruto tengah meminum air di selah serapan bersama dengan anggota peerage-nya dan Akeno. "Yume dan Karasuba, setelah ini kalian akan bersekolah di SMA Kuoh! Kemarin aku membuat duplikat diriku untuk bertemu dengan pihak sekolah, mengurus semua berkas dan keperluan yang diperlukan agar kalian bisa masuk sebagai pelajar." Ucap Naruto, sambil sesekali memasukkan nasi kemulutnya dengan sumpit.

BRAK

"JANGAN BERCANDA RUTO!" Bentak Karasuba yang sudah berdiri setelah memukul keras meja makan.

"Ka-ra-su-ba." Desis pelan wanita berambut ungu yang duduk disamping kanan Naruto.

Keringat dingin muncul di pelipis Karasuba, "Ehm..." Lalu dia duduk kembali. "Kenapa aku harus masuk sekolah? Apalagi berinteraksi dengan makhluk-makhluk lemah disana."

"Ara~ ara~ apa maksudmu aku juga lemah Karasuba- **San**?" Ucap Akeno yang kini merasa tertarik dengan tingkah Karasuba. Sedangkan yang ditanyainya hanya menyipitkan matanya sambil memandang Akeno. "Fufufu~" Akeno hanya terkikik melihat tanggapan Karasuba.

"Jangan bilang begitu Tsuba-nee-sama! Aku justru merasa bersemangat." Situasi kembali sedikit tenang dengan sikap ceria Yume. "Aku belum pernah bersekolah sebelumnya, jadi penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan di sekolah. Apa disana ada Klub Memasak ya? atau mungkin Klub Kuliner untuk mencicipi makanan. Hem~" Mata miliknya kini terlihat berbinar-binar. "Apa saja ya, masakan yang disediakan di kantin sekolah?" Dia kini terlihat sedang berfikir, sambil menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyanggah dagunya dan mengangkat sedikit bibirnya. "Semoga kalau ada acara di sekolah bisa diadakan lomba makan."

KRETEK

Sumpit kayu di genggaman tangan Karasuba patah. "Yume..." Ucap pelan Karasuba.

"Hem?" Yume memandang Karasuba dengan tatapan polos. "Kenapa Tsuba-nee-sama?" Kini dia nampak bingung melihat Tsuba sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, "Waaa... Naruto-sama, tolong aku! Tsuba-nee-sama mengeluarkan aura hitamnya lagi." Ucap Yume sambil memeluk lengan kiri Naruto, dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

KRIUK

NYAM

NYAM

"Hem~ Masakanmu enak juga Miya-san, Akeno-san." Ucap Rossweisse yang dari tadi terus menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan di meja, dan menghiraukan semua pembicaraan.

"Huff..." Miya menghembuskan napas panajng.

TWANK

TWANK

Entah dari mana datangnya senajata yang dipegang Miya, tetapi dalam sekejab dia sudah memukul kedua kepala saudaranya dengan erus kuah (centong kuah).

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Ross, dan tidak perlu begitu formal memanggilku. Panggil saja Miya tidak apa-apa, kita-kan sekarang keluarga." Miya memasang wajah polos seakan-akan tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun.

"Fufufu~" Entah darimana insting mereka datang, tetapi Miya dan Akeno bisa terkikik secara bersamaan.

"Ehm... Yume, Karasuba, aku melakukan ini agar kalian bisa berinteraksi lebih baik dan membaur di lingkungan sosial. Selama ini kalian selalu hidup dilingkungan yang terisolasi, baik di Pulau Kamikura maupun di Kuil yang berada di Kota Tokyo." Naruto melirik kedua anggota peerage-nya sambil melanjutkan makannya. "Kalian juga bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sona besertanya peerage-nya, Sera memintaku untuk mengawasi dan menjaganya dari kejahatan musuh Para Iblis, tetapi tidak dari kejahatanku dan peerage-ku." Seringai tipis terulas di wajahnya.

"Hem~ baiklah. Sepertinya tebakan tentang hari kesenanganku untuk hari ini tidak salah." Gumam pelan Karasuba.

TWICH

Tiba-tiba muncul urat tebal di dahi Naruto, "Kau pasti bahagia dengan penderitaanku pagi tadi-kan Tsuba?" Tukas Naruto dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Heh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Ruto?" Ucap santai Karasuba, sambil mulai meneguk air setelah selesai makan dan memasang ekspresi polos di wajahnya. Walaupun kemudian mengulas seringai kecil yang hilang dalam sekejab, digantikan dengan senyuman.

"Tch..." Naruto hanya berdecih sambil mempercepat makannya.

"Ehm... Naruto-sama." Yume menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya. "Kalau aku dan Tsuba-nee-sama pergi kesekolah sebagai siswa, lantas bagaimana dengan Miya-nee-sama dan juga Ross-nee?"

"Oh..." Kini Miya dan Rossweisse mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Rossweisse akan menjadi Pengajar, Guru di SMA Kuoh..."

"Hei... Kenapa aku jadi siswa, sedangkan wanita ubanan ini menjadi guru?" Karasuba memotong perkataan Naruto.

"A... apa maksudmu ubanan? Rambutmu juga terlihat uban semua." Rossweisse menanggapi perkataan Karasuba.

"Juga?" Keringat dingin muncul di dahi Rossweisse mendengar tamggapan Karasuba. "Hem~ berarti kamu mengakuinya ya..." Rossweisse bisa melihat ulasan seringai tipis diwajah Karasuba. "Kalau aku sih bukan ubanan, rambutku cuma luntur karena terkena air ketuban saat lahir."

"Hei..." Naruto mencoba melerai kedua anggota peerage-nya, tetapi berhenti saat keduanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Lagi-lagi Miya dan Akeno terkikik secara bersamaan.

TWICH

"Kalian saudara ya? Miya, kau memiliki lebih banyak kesamaan dengan Akeno dibanding dengan kedua saudaramu."

"Ara~ apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari orang tuaku selingkuh Naru?"

"Egh... tidak juga." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Miya.

"Tapi mungkin kau ada benarnya..."

"APA?" Teriak Naruto dan Yume bersamaan. Bahkan perhatian Rossweise dan Karasuba juga teralih ke Miya begitu mendengar ucapan wanita bersurai ungu itu. Sedangkan Akeno memandang Miya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"...Pasalnya aku jarang melihat Ayah-ku, Ibu-ku juga pergi meninggalkan kami di Pulau Kamikura begitu Yume berumur satu tahun." Lanjut Miya, sambil mengulas senyum getir. "Oh... Kalau mereka bertiga pergi kesekolah, lantas apa tugasku Naru?" Miya berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana setelah membeku karena ceritanya mengenai kedua orangtuanya.

"Oh... emm... kau bisa tetap tinggal disini menjaga kuil, atau mungkin kamu ingin melatih Klub Kendo? Aku sempat melihat-lihat aktifitas sekolah kemarin, hem... sepertinya itu bagus. Aku juga ingin kau untuk mengawasi seseorang, dia sedikit menarik perhatianku."

"Benarkah? Tidak-kah aku dan Ross sudah cukup bagimu? Hem... bagaimana dengan Serafall-sama?" Celetuk Miya dengan mudahnya.

"Egh..."

"Ara~ apa kamu tidak tertarik dengan tetangga kamarmu, Naruto-sama?" Akeno kini angkat bicara, "atau maksudmu yang menarik perhatianmu adalah aku? Kalau iya, kamu tidak perlu meminta Miya-san untuk mengawasiku. Aku siap kok untuk selalu disampingmu dan di awasi langsung olehmu." Lanjut Akeno.

"..." Semua yang berada di ruang makan memandang Akeno dengan pandangan aneh dan tidak percaya.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Akeno terkikik pelan saat sadar bahwa ucapannya menarik perharian semua orang.

 _"Menarik perhatian Naruto-sama? Apa mungkin dia tertarik dengan salah satu pelajar di sekolah untuk dijadikan anggota peerage-nya? Tapi siapa? Kami sudah mengawasi semua pelajar di seluruh SMA Kuoh, tetapi tidak ada lagi yang memiliki potensial setelah Issei-kun. Apa mungkin kita melewatkan sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui? Hem... aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Rias."_ Pikiran Akeno kini dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan.

"Heh?" Saat Akeno telah sadar dari gelut pikirannya, dia dikejutkan dengan kosongnya ruang makan.

TWICH

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Muncul aura gelap mengitari tubuh Akeno, tetapi jika dilihat dengan seksama maka akan terlihat semburat merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

* * *

 ** _Cerita_** _ **Berakhir...  
**_

* * *

 _Maaf buat cerita lain yang belum ter-update, menulis pakai HP cukup membuat... yah, aku rasa kalian paham sendirilah.  
_

* * *

 _Anarchy AntraX :_ _Tidak semua anggota peerage-nya merupakan harem-nya._

 _First Guy :_ _Iya, saya rasa juga begitu. Terimakasih atas koreksinya._

 _Daknamikaze ss :_ _Ah... Sekalipun sudah memiliki peerage sendiri dan juga merupakan Iblis Kelas Tinggi, mereka yang awalnya melayani Iblis Kelas Atas tetap harus datang saat Raja-nya memanggil untuk ikut 'Rating Game' maupun beberapa kepentingan lain. Di wiki juga disebutkan seperti itu._

 _Esya. :_ _Aku belum pernah nonton Anime atau baca manga Yugi-Oh. Tapi kalu yang disebutkan Harpy Lady, berarti tidak sama. Harpy dan Siren berbeda walupun sama-sama memiliki hubungan dengan burung. Acuan ide Siren saya dari karakter Sun/San Otonashi di Anime/Manga Rosario Vampire. Tapi terimakasih atas tambahan rujukannya._

* * *

 ** _Semoga bisa bertemu lagi dicerita selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Jangan lupa reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	7. Chapter 7

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 7**

* * *

Hidup adalah anugerah terbesar yang diberikan Tuhan kepada ciptaannya, baik manusia, binatang, tumbuh-tumbuhan dan seluruh bagian alam semesta lainnya. Kehidupan makhluk yang satu, saling berkaitan dengan makhluk yang lain. Siklus kehidupan alam yang terus berganti, kebutuhan saling melengkapi, indahnya saling membahu, hingga munculnya sedihnya dalam kesendirian.

Akan tetapi, kehidupan yang didampingi dengan pola pikir tinggi hanyalah manusia. Itulah yang diketahui manusia pada umumnya, namun dibalik pengamatan masih ada makluk lain yang juga hidup mengelilingi peradaban manusia dan juga bergelut dengan pemikiran tentang evolusi kehidupan. Mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk Supernatural, makhluk yang menjalani kehidupan jauh sebelum munculnya peradaban manusia.

Tuhan mengajarkan ciptaannya untuk menghargai kehidupan dengan saling mencintai, tetapi makhluknya saling membunuh karena munculnya rasa benci...

Tuhan mengajarkan ciptaannya untuk adil dan bijak dengan memberikan kelebihan dan kekuraan, tetapi makluknya saling berperang karena munculnya rasa iri...

Tuhan mengajarkan ciptaannya untuk berfikir dengan menciptakan alam yang penuh misteri, tetapi makhluknya justru menghancurkan alam karena munculnya rasa rakus (tamak/tidak pernah puas)...

HAHHH... mereka semua memang merepotkan...

Heh... maksudnya, kita semua memang merepotkan...

Dan salah satu korban rasa benci, iri, dan rakus adalah gadis biarawati yang kini tengah menyusuri jalanan Kota Kuoh. Dia dibenci karena menghargai kehidupan, menolong makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dari Ras Iblis dengan kemampuan penyembuhannya...

Gadis itu memakai pakaian biarawati berwarna hitam, dengan kerah putih berenda, penutup kepala berwarna putih dan garis salib hijau yang menghiasinya. Gadis itu memiliki mata hijau berbinar, rambut pirang panjang yang di gerai hingga pinggulnya, dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Dia adalah Asia Argento, matan biarawati yang diasingkan oleh pihak Gereja dan merupakan pemilik Sacred Gear Twilight Healing.

Gadis muda yang memiliki tinggi 155 cm ini memiliki kepribadian lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari suaranya. Wajah yang cantik, tetapi memiliki hati yang lebih cantik. Meskipun begitu, keadilan tidak memihak kepadanya. Rasa Rakus dari seorang Iblis yang memanfaatkan kebaikannya, harus membuat Asia terusir dari Gereja yang dia ditempati sebelumnya. Meski sampai sekarang dia belum mengetahui bahwa dia telah terjebak dalam jaring seorang Iblis.

Asia berada di Kota Kuoh karena harus bekerja pada Gereja dibawah kekuasaan pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Setelah diasingkan oleh pihak Gereja, secara otomatis dia akan berada dalam pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Tetapi setelah berkeliling mengitari Kota, Asia masih juga belum menemukan letak Gereja yang dia tuju.

 _"Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku tengah tersesat. Bagaimana ini?"_ Asia membatin, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _"Orang-orang yang aku tanyai sama sekali tidak ada yang paham dengan bahasaku, dan parahnya bahasa Jepang-ku..."_

"Aduh~~~" Asia terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

Asia merasakan sakit pada pantatnya, belum lagi rok jubahnya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan selangkangannya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dan memasang ekspresi wajah aneh yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

 _"Wohoo... gadis pirang dengan celana dalam putih!"_ Batin Pemuda Berambut Coklat, yang tanpa sengaja ditabrak oleh Asia. Pemuda itu menampakkan senyum mesum tingkat tinggi, bahkan level yang belum dikenali oleh Asia. _"Langka! Ini benar-benar anugerah!"_ Dia kemudia menghentikan pikiran mesumnya saat sadar gadis yang menabraknya hanya terdiam dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung sambil memandangnya. _"Tunggu, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu!"_

Pemuda Berambut Coklat itu dengan cepat mendekati Asia dan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Asia berdiri. "A-apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah.." Asia menerima uluran tangan Pemuda itu, "Terima kasih banyak. Ahhh..." Tudung putih milik Asia terlepas dari kepalanya.

Pemuda Berambut Coklat di hadapan Asia hanya bisa mematung, dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. Dia terpukau dengan kecantikan gadis di hadapannya, mata hijau yang indah, rambut pirang panjang yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Pemuda itu merasa seakan tengah berhadapan dengan seorang bidadari. _"Imutnya..."_ Batin pemuda itu, dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"E-mmm..." Bisik Asia pelan dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena malu tangannya masih di pegang oleh pemuda di depannya sedari tadi.

Bisikan Asia menyadarkan Pemuda Berambut Coklat itu dari lamunannya, "Ah... maaf!" Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Asia dengan cepat, kemudian mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi nerfesnya.

WUSS

"Huh?" Ucap kedua remaja berlawan jenis itu saat merasakan angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang, dan menerbangkan tudung putih milik Asia.

"Oopsss..." Ucap sang Pemuda sambil berlari mengejar tudung putih milik Asia yang terbang terbawa angin. _"Dia adalah gadis idamanku! Keindahan Rambut Pirang!"_ Batin pemuda yang telah menangkap tuduk milik Asia, sambil melirik Asia dan mengulas senyuman mesum tingkat tingginya. _"Tidak... tidak... apa yang aku pikirkan."_ Dia mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Asia kembali. "Ini... milikmu."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Asia sambil mengulas senyum tulus.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa." Ucap pemuda itu malu-malu. _"Aku harus melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Em... topik... topik..."_ Pemuda itu terlihat tengah berfikir. "E-mm... cuacanya bagus hari ini ya?" Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya. _"Memangnya siap aku ini, nenek-nenek yang lagi ngerumpi?"_

"Errr... aku sedikit..." Asia terlihat malu-malu sambil mempertemukan kedua jari telunjuknya, dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "...tersesat, dan membutuhkan bantuan. Ahh..." Dia kemudian menangkupkan telapak tangannya, untuk memohon bantuan pemuda di depannya menemukan Gereja yang ditujunya.

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Errr... aku sedang mencari Gereja yang berada di kota ini. Tapi dari tadi aku mencarinya tetap belum bisa menemukannya." Asia menundukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku tersesat." Bisiknya pelan sambil menahan rasa malu.

"Hem... kalau di tempat ini, Gereja terdekat berada di pinggir kota." Tukas pemuda disamping Asia. "Oh... bagaimana kalau aku antarkan saja."

"Terima kasih." Balas Asia dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. _"Lagian kapan lagi aku bisa jalan berduaan dengan gadis pirang yang cantik sepertinya."_ Batin pemuda berambut coklat, diiringi dengan senyuman mesum. _"Ah... ini mirip dengan awal cerita 'Icha-Icha : Heavenly Maiden'! Uzumaki Jiraiya-sama memang benar-benar jenius."_

Kini kedua remaja itu tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota Kuoh, pemuda berambut coklat itu sesekali mengajak Asia berbicara mengenai Kuoh. Sampai sang pemuda menyadari tas bawaan Asia yang berukuran besar, tidak normal bagi pengunjung Geraja yang hanya ingin mampir saja.

"Emm... apa kamu sedang berlibur?" Pemuda itu memberanikan diri menanyakan pikirannya kepada Asia.

"Ah... tidak. Aku dipindahkan ke Gereja kota ini." Balas Asia dengan suara lembutnya.

"Oh, jadi kamu biarawati ya? Itu menjelaskan pakaianmu."

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, ini pasti kehendak Tuhan ya?"

"Ah, ya... hahaha." Tukas pemuda berambut coklat ragu-ragu, sambil tertawa pelan. "Eh?" Pemuda itu sedikit bingung saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman begitu melihat kalung dangan bandul salib yang dikenakan Asia. _"Apa yang terjadi?"_ Batinnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Asia dan menghapus senyumannya.

Asia menyadari prilaku pemuda di sampingnya sedikit berubah. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda itu untuk memastikan.

"Um... tidak ada apa-apa." Balas pemuda itu ragu-ragu.

"Hwaaa..." Perhatian kedua remaja itu teralih saat mendengar suara tangis dari anak laki-laki yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Asia secara refleks mulai mempercepat jalannya mendekati anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis.

"A... ummm..." Sedangkan pemuda yang menemani Asia sedari tadi hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung karena melihat gadis yang ditolongnya merubah arah tujuan. Pemuda itu mencoba menghentikan Asia, tetapi menghentikan niatnya saat melihat gadis itu mendekati anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis.

"Kalau kau anak laki-laki, kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini..." Ucap lembut Asia sambil mengulas senyum lembut, dan mengelus pelan kepala anak laki-laki yang menangis.

"Eh?" Pemuda berambut coklat terlihat bingung dengan tindakan Asia yang menedekatkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas luka anak laki-laki di depannya.

SRING

Muncul cahaya hijau dari telapak tangan Asia yang berasal dari kedua cincin di tangannya, kemudian dia mengarahkannya diatas luka milik anak laki-laki yang telah berhenti dari tangisannya. Dan dalam sekejab luka milik anak laki-laki itu sembuh.

"Lu-lukanya..."

Dug

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasakan tangan kirinya nyeri, begitu cahay hijau muncul dari cincin milik Asia. Kemudian berhenti bersamaan hilangnya cahaya hijau dari cincin Asia, _"Heh? Baru saja, tangan kiriku...terasa aneh."_

"Nah... lukanya hilang," Ucap Asia kepada anak laki-laki didepannya, sambil mengulas senyuman tulusnya. "Sekarang semuanya baik-baik 'kan?" Kemudian dia tersadar bahwa pemuda yang menemaninya sedari tadi masih menunggunya. "Ah... maaf. Aku terbawa suasan, dan mengikuti hatiku untuk menolongnya." Asia tersenyum malu kepada pemuda itu.

Setelah itu, kedua remaja itu melanjutkan kembali perjalannya menuju Gereja yang dituju Asia. Keduanya diselimuti kesunyian, Asia yang masih malu karena merepotkan dan menyita waktu pemuda yang menolongnya lebih lama, sedangkan sang pemuda tengah memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi pada tangan kirinya.

 _"Tangan kiriku bereaksi, yang berarti..."_

"Aku pasti mengejutkanmu, 'kan?" Tukas Asia, memulai pembicaraan kembali dan menghentikan lamunan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Uh, tidak..." Pemuda terkejut, sambil mengulas senyuman hambar karena ketahuan. "Aku cuma berpikir kalau kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa."

"Itu adalah kekuatan mengagumkan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan." Jelas Asia sambil tersenyum, tetapi juga menyembunyikan matanya. "Ya... mengagumkan." Bisiknya pelan, dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh kesedihan.

Pemuda yang berjalan disamping Asia hanya bisa memasang wajah bingun, setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Asia yang dibisikkan.

"Ah... disana ya, tempatnya?" Tukas Asia, saat melihat bangunan Gereja.

"Ah... ya. Kalau Geraja yang berada di kota ini, maka itu satu-satunya yang ada disini."

"Syukurlah! Kamu benar-benar telah menyelamatkanku." Upacp Asia dengan nada bahagia.

 _"Eh?"_ Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya justru memasang wajah penuh ketakutan, tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman dan menegang begitu melihat bangunan Gereja. Tetapi dengan cepat dia menyembunyikannya, sebelum disadari oleh Asia. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat siapapun di sana." Jelas pemuda itu kepada Asia.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih. Maukah kamu menemaniku kesana?" Pinta Asia.

"Um... tidak." Pemuda itu dengan cepat menolak permohonan Asia. "Sebenarnya, aku punya tugas yang harus aku kerjakan..." Lanjtnya, dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Bisik Asia dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. "Namaku Asia Argento. Tolong, panggil saja Asia!" Asia memperkenalkan dirinya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei. Tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Issei." Balas Issei dengan semangat.

Hyoudou Issei, merupakan siswa kelas 2 di SMA Kuoh. Dia memiliki rambut coklat, dan juga warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Dia juga merupakan Iblis yang baru saja direinkarnasikan oleh salah satu putri dari Keluarga Bangsawan Iblis, Klan Gremory. Issei adalah pemuda mesum tingkat akut, dan merupakan pemegang salah satu dari 13 Longinus, Sacred Gear Boosted Gear.

"Issei-san, aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lembut dan menyenangkan begitu sampai di Jepang."

"Nah, ya...hahaha..." Issei hanya tertawa malu, sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah mendengar pujian Asia.

"Jika kamu punya waktu, pastikan untuk mengunjungiku di Gereja. Berjanjilah padaku, ya?" Lanjut Asia.

"A-ummm... aku mengerti." Balas Issei ragu-ragu. "Ya, sampai jumpa." Dia lalu beranjak meninggalkan Asia.

"Ya, Sampai jumpa lagi." Balas Asia penuh harap.

Issei menghentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya kembali begitu mendengar ucapan penuh harap Asia. _"Dia benar-benar seorang gadis yang baik."_ Batinnya, sambil membalas lambaian tangan perpisahan Asia.

Asia hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya, sambil melihat kepergian Issei dengan pandangan sedih. Dia masih ingin berinteraksi lebih lama lagi dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Issei memiliki kesibukan sendiri.

 _"Heh... sendiri lagi."_ Batin Asia dengan tangan menggenggan erat bandul salib kalungnya. _"Naru-nii-chan... aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!"_ Dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Gereja.

* * *

Di sebuah apartemen yang mewah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver tengan asik bermain 'game' bersama seorang pria paruh baya.

"Acweee..." Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut silver itu bersin.

"Tch... kau sedang flu, Bocah?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah... mungkin cuma gadis cantik sedang membicarakanku." Balas pemuda itu dengan acuh, sambil terus menggerakkan 'Stick Game' di tangannya. "Hahhh... kau kalah lagi, Ero-jiji!"

"Apa?" 'Ero-jiji' mengalihkan pandangnya kembali ke layar TV, dan melihat kebenaran dari perkataan pemuda itu. "Itu gara-gara kau besin, Naruto!"

"Tch.. itu hanya alasanmu Ero-jiji. Kau masih butuh seratus tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku... BHAHAHA..." Naruto hanya tertawa lepas, penuh kepuasan melihat mendung hitam di atas kepala 'Ero-jiji'.

"Hoho... kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, Anak Iblis!" Tukas 'Ero-jiji' yang sudah kembali dari kesedihannya. "Bukannya sekarang waktumu untuk pergi sekolah?" Dia lalu berjalan mendekati pintu, dan membukanya. "Cepat pergi! Aku tadi sama sekali tidak mengundangmu. Dan ini..." Pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "...bukan Ero-jiji. Tapi Azazel-sama, Pria Super Mesum yang pernah kau temui."

Azazel, merupakan pemimpin tertinggi Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Pria yang sangat mesum, setingkat dengan Dewa Odin. Dia memiliki rambut hitam, tetapi sebagian rambutnya bagian depan terlihat memiliki warna pirang, dan dihiasi oleh sepasang mata ungu pada wajahnya. Memakai kimono abu-abu, dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai 188 cm.

Keduanya bertemu satu tahun yang lalu, saat Naruto masih melakukan perjalanannya. Naruto dapat dengan mudah berteman dengan Azazel karena Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu memiliki sifat seperti gurunya di kehidupannya sebelumnya, Mesum. Tetapi Naruto bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Azazel, karena berkatnya Naruto bisa menguasai Sacred Gear-nya. Naruto belajar banyak tentang Sacred Gear pada Azazel, walaupun Azazel sendiri belum mengetahui Sacred Gear apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Oh, ayolah Ero-jiji. Kau tidak perlu mengusirku hanya gara-gara kalah main 'game'. Dan aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu dengan nama lain selain Ero-jiji, selama kau masih mesum." Tegas Naruto.

"Aku belum begitu tua Naruto, sampai harus kau panggil Kakek..."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Seratus lebih..." Azazel tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya saat melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan mengasihani dirinya. Sehingga memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, yang memungkinkan dia untuk menang dalam argumen. "Hem... bagaimana ya... reaksi Miya, saat melihat Raja-nya tidak mau masuk sekolah hanya kerena mau main game?" Tukas Azazel sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, seolah-olah tengah berfikir keras.

Muncul beberapa peluh di pelipis Naruto, begitu mendengar ucapan Azazel tentang reaksi Bidak Ratu-nya. "Ah, ehm... baiklah aku pulang." Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan beranjang mendekati pintu keluar. "Kebetulan aku mau mampir ke penerbit, buat menunda penerbitan 'Icha-Icha'." Naruto meregangkan lengannya.

Telinga Azazel tiba-tiba berkedut setelah mendengar tuturan Naruto...

"Padahal tadi aku berencana menyelesaikannya disini. Hah... sayangnya..." Lanjut Naruto yang sudah keluar dari ruangan, sambil mengulas seringaian kecil.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba Azazel bergerak dengan cepat, dan dalam sekejab dia sudah berada di depan Naruto. "AHAHAHA... aku tadi cuma bercanda Naruto. Kau boleh kok tetap di sini... menginap juga tidak apa-apa! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, tinggal katakan saja." Terlihat kobaran api yang membara dari mata Azazel.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Miya?"

"Miya? Apa itu makanan? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kata Miya." Balas Azazel dengan cepat.

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "...Kalau begitu buatkan aku kopi!" Naruto kemudian masuk kembali ke ruang kamar apartemen.

"Siap!" Azazel dengan cepat beranjak menuju dapur apartemennya.

Disinilah dimulai cerita tentang, 'Malaikat Jatuh yang Terjatuh Lagi'.

* * *

SMA Kuoh, dulunya merupakan sekolah yang hanya diisi oleh siswa perempuan (siswi). Akan tetapi beberapa tahun belakangan, sekolah ini mulai terbuka untuk siswa laki-laki. Namun tetap saja, jumlah siswa masih lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan jumlah siswi yang meninba ilmu di SMA ini.

 _"Hah... indahnya hariku pagi ini, bisa bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang cantik."_ Bain Issei yang saat ini baru saja sampai digerbang sekolah, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat terhalang oleh kerumunan siswa-siswi yang tengah asik bercengkrama.

"Siswi yang berambut abu-abu tadi terlihat cantik juga, ya?"

"Ya... bahkan rambutnya juga di kucir kuda, seperti Akeno-onee-sama!"

Telinga milik Issei berkedut-kedut begitu mendengar kata 'siswi' dan 'cantik' dari seorang siswi.

"Wah... siswi baru yang berambut coklat memiliki payudara yang bisa menyaingi Rias-onee-sama!"

TUT

TUT

Seketika telinga milik Issei berkedut lebih cepat begitu mendengar kata 'payudara' dan 'menyaingi Rias-oneesama'. _"Aku harus segera menemui Matsuda dan Motohama!"_ Issei mulai mencari jalan di celah kerumunan para siswa-siswi untuk mencari temannya. _"Ini Berita Besar!"_

"Aku juga dengar katanya akan ada guru baru yang akan mengajar mulai hari ini!. Aku harap, dia guru perempuan."

* * *

 ** _Cerita Berakhir..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter ini sebenarnya mau saya buat sampai pertemuan Naruto dan Asia. Tetapi karena lagi banyak kerjaan jadi di tunda untuk chapter depan, kemungkinan juga sudah bisa perbaiki komputer. Uangnya sedikit lagi sudah cukup untuk membeli MB._**

 ** _Jawaban Pertanyaan :_**

 _Yamu nugroho : Boleh kok... tapi belum tentu ada yang berminat._

 _Kitsune857 : Ahahaha... tidak. Cuma mau memperlihatkan kalau Akeno mungkin nanti bisa punya partner dalam bidangnya._

 _RizkiWisnu01 : Em... yang dilakukan Naruto saat itu adalah sihir. Bukan memanipulasi elemen. Kalau elemen yang dimiliki Naruto, bisa di liat beberapa chapter kedepan. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya._

 _Uzukage1 : Ya, Harem._

* * *

 ** _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	8. Chapter 8

Saya minta maaf buat yang menunggu update fic 'Heart of Sword', beberapa minggu terakhir ini lagi sibuk dengan proyek. Dan di akhir minggu ini justru pengen update fic ini setelah lama hiatus. Meskipun update chapter selanjutnya masih belum tahu pastinya kapan, bisa dibilang hiatus lagi setelah ini.

 **Jawaban Pertanyaan :**

 _Tenshisha Hikari :_ Ya, Asia akan masuk dalam peerage Naruto.

 _namikazeall :_ Untuk saat ini baru Serafall, Rossweisse, Miya, dan Akeno

 _Reio1 [Guest] :_ Harusnya chapter ini, tapi karena update sebelumnya tertalu pendek jadinya di tempatkan di chapter berikutnya.

 _Reader [Guest] :_ Naruto masih punya chakra.

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Live Again! – Chapter 8**

* * *

Pagi kembali datang di Kota Kuoh. Para masyarakat mulai melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya, bahkan menjalankan rencana kegiatan yang sudah disusun di hari sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang menghuni satu-satunya kuil di Kota Kuoh, atau setidaknya tiga di antara keenam penghuni itu sedang...

"Wah~ ini besar sekali Naruto-sama." Tukas Yume begitu melihat apa yang disuguhkan Naruto padanya.

"Benarkan! Hehehe..." Naruto tertawa penuh kepuasan saat melihat ekspresi Yume.

"Yah, kalau ini baru bisa memuaskanku." Yume memasukkan daging berukuran besar yang disuguhkan rajanya dalam mulutnya. "Hem~ nikmatnya. Al... ang... al... ang... hi... ha... nge... hik... ngati... hang-he... herti... ene." [Hem~ nikmatnya. Jarang-jarang bisa menikmati yang seperti ini]. Lanjutnya sambil terus memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

TWICH

Urat tebal muncul di pelipis gadis berambut abu-abu yang sedari tadi bersama keduanya. "Hei, Yume. Kenapa kau memasukkan semuanya ke mulutmu? Kalau seperti itu, mana bagaianku?" Bentak Karasuba melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya. "Setidaknya sisakan sedikit untukku! Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuh dan menikmati daging seperti itu."

BLAMMM

Ketiga orang di ruang kamar Yume tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar pintu ruangan roboh bersama jatuhnya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kini nampak menungging, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan pada lembar papan pintu geser. Gadis berpakaian seragam SMA Kuoh itu hanya bisa terdiam untuk sementara waktu, meskipun pandangannya bertemu dengan ketiga orang di dalam ruang kamar. Buah melon di dadanya terlihat berguncang, dan wajah cantiknya kini terhiasi rona merah.

"Akeno-san." Ucap Naruto yang menaikkan alisnya sebelah begitu melihat posisi 'langka' tubuh Akeno. Sebagai autor Icha-Icha, otak Naruto langsung berkerja secara otomatis merancang skematis kelanjutan cerita setelah mendapatkan rujukan nyata dari tindakan dan posisi Akeno saat ini. Apa lagi rok seragamnnya tersibak, dan menampakkan celana dalam hitamnya.

"Aghenho-han." [Akeno-san] Tukas Yume dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal oleh daging masakan Naruto.

"Ara~ aku tidak tau kalau kayu bangunan kuil ini sudah rapuh." Gumam gadis tadi sambil lekas berdiri dan menepuk kotoran yang menempel di kain seragam sekolahnya.

 _"Entah kenapa gadis ini justru terlihat berbeda saat wajahnya memerah karena tersipu malu."_ Pikir Naruto yang masih belum berkedip memperhatikan Akeno semenjak tersungkurnya tubuh gadis itu bersama robohnya pintu kamar.

"Fufufu~ aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki hobi menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Akeno-san."

Akeno terlihat terkejut saat mendengar suara feminin tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangnya, hal itu terbukti dengan melebarnya mata dan pucat wajahnya. Oh, atau mungkin terkejut karena aktivitasnya beberapa saat lalu diketahui orang lain? "A-apa maksudamu, Miya-san?" Elak Akeno seakan-akan tidak mengetahui maksud pembicaraan wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Hem? Oh, tadi aku hanya melihat seorang gadis berseragam sekolah mengendap di depan pintu sambil 'bermain seorang diri' saat mendengar pembicaraan orang yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi fufufu~"_ Bisik Miya pada Akeno, lantas melangkah mendekati meja makan sambil terkikik pelan.

"Heh?" Kebingungan merasuki kepala satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Akeno hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan rasa malu dan geram, bahkan wajah cantiknya terlihat merah merona. "Ara~ kau berkata seperti itu seakan tidak pernah melakukannnya saja."

"Nah, itu hanya asumsimu saja. Sekarang aku bisa 'bermain' sesukaku, dan tentunya tidak sendiri." Balas Miya sambil duduk di samping Naruto dan sekilas mencium pipi kanan raja-nya. "Naru selalu menemaniku fufufu~" Miya terkikik melihat alis hitam Akeno yang berkedut.

" _Tch... kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang amatiran dan polos di hadapan gadis burung ini? Tunggu saja pembalaskanku. Aku pastikan di pertemuan selanjutnya kau akan memanggilku Mistress. Fufufu~"_ Batin Akeno sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruang kamar dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan semua orang padanya terkecuali Miya.

"Miya, mana Ross?"

"Hem~ Gadis ubanan itu masih sibuk membersihkan badannya." Jawab Miya yang masih memfokuskan perhatikan ke arah perginya Akeno.

"Maksumu? Bisakah kau memperjelasnya!"

"Tidak." Gumam Miya singkat sambil memeluk erat lengan kanan raja-nya. "Oya... Yume, Karasuba, kalian tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"Sebentar lagi, Nee-sama. Setelah aku menghabiskan semua daging ini." Tutur Yume yang kini memperlambat tempo makannya karena takut dengan reaksi kakak tertuanya jika dipergoki makan dengan cepat seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Kenapa aku harus berinteraksi dengan makhluk..."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, **Karasuba?** " Ucap Miya sambil tersenyum layaknya kakak yang perhatian terhadap adiknya.

"..." Sedangkan Karasuba hanya menatap kosong kakaknya untuk beberapa saat, lantas mendesah panjang. "...Aku menunggu Yume. _Kenapa aku harus memiliki kakak seperti dia?_ " Jawab gadis berambut abu-abu itu, meskipun kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan hanyalah berupa bisikan.

"Hem~ Ada apa Tsuba-nee-sama?"

"Tidak. Cepat selesaikan makanmu!"

"Oh, baik."

Tidak berselang lama, Yume menyelesaikan makannya. Bersamaan saat itu pula Rossweisse muncul dengan pakaian formalnya dan siap berangkat ke sekolah bersama anggota peerage milik Naruto lainnya.

Setelah memastikan semua anggota peeragenya berangkat ke sekolah terkecuali Miya yang sibuk membereskan peralatan masak di dapur, Naruto segera beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya. Membuka, lantas mengaktifkan kembali laptop, dan memeriksa draf cerita novel miliknya. Setelelah puas memeriksa hasil kerjanya ia lantas membuat tambahan kilasan cerita baru di lembar selanjutnya.

" **Aki Jima, seorang Miko bertubuh sempurna bak dewi kini tersungkur karena pintu yang hendak diketuk tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Tapi setelah memejamkan mata untuk sesaat dan menunggu datangnya rasa sakit, hal itu sama sekali tidak menghampirinya. Sehingga ia kembali membuka mata birunya, dan menemui dirinya tengah menindih Azel, seorang Sage yang hendak ia temui. Mata biru Aki kini bertemu dengan iris merah rubi milik Azel, keduanya berada dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai kenyamanan Aki terganggu ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras berada di celah kedua buah daging montok di dadanya.**

 **'Ah~' Desah Aki sambil bergegas mengangkat tubuhnya. 'Maaf atas kecerobohanku, Azel-sama.' Tukas Aki sambil menundukkan kepalanya meskipun pandanganya masih belum terlepas dari tempat benda keras yang beberapa saat lalu menjalin kontak dengan buah melonnya.**

 **P.S.**

 ***Akeno Himejima sebagai Aki Jima, seorang miko polos/lugu yang dimanfaatkan oleh Azel.**

 ****Azazel sebagai Azel, seorang Sage mesum yang dilatih di bawah bimbingan Sage Karasu."**

Tok

Tok

"Naru~ apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Naruto segera menghentikan pergerakan jarinya di atas 'keyboard' dan bergegas menutup kembali laptopnya saat mendengar suara Miya dari luar ruang kerjanya.

"Hooah..." Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan tengah menguap. "Masuklah, Miya! Aku hanya sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen saja." Tuturnya dengah santai.

" _Benar juga, daripada berimajinasi dalam bentuk tulisan yang bisa dipastikan akan dilarang oleh Miya saat mengetahuinya, kenapa tidak bermain dengan Miya secara sungguhan saja?Meskipun Siren, dia sekarang juga seorang Miko. Sedangkan aku Sage yang sesungguhnya. Tidak seperti Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang mesum itu, dia bahkan sampai sekarang masih melajang."_ Batin Naruto sambil mengulas senyum mesum. Tapi belum sempat melanjutkan lamunannya, ia tiba-tiba terbayang dengan wajah marah seorang wanita cantik berambut biru dengan mata lavender yang menatapnya tajam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua hayalan mesumnya sirna seketika.

"Eh, bahkan setelah kematiannya, Hinata masih selalu menghantuiku saat berpikiran mesum." Gumam Naruto bersamaan saat kepalanya terasa tengah di apit oleh daging kenyal.

"Hem... Hinata?" Gumam pelan Miya dengan nada sedih. _"_ _Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap Naruto, meskipun jika kau membutuhkan waktu seribu tahun lagi. Karena hanya engkau seorang-lah laki-laki yang aku cintai dan inginkan, Raja-ku."_ Batin Miya yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto dan memeluk erat laki-laki berambut perak itu dari belakang. _"_ _Aku yakin gadis ubanan itu juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu, Naruto Argento."_

Keduanya menikmati posisi masing-masing dalam sunyi.

* * *

Naruto tengah asik menikmati perjalanan pulangnya dari penginapan milik Azazel, dia merasa begitu senang setelah berhasil mempecundangi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu dalam permaian Ero-game.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu sore bermain game, sebelum pergi memancing untuk rileksasi. Meskipun yang menghasilkan banyak ikan untuk dibakar hanyalah Naruto, dan lagi-lagi Azazel merasa bahwa kesialannya semakin besar ketika melakukan kegiatan bersama iblis muda berambut perak itu.

"Hem?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan aura suci dan iblis saling menjalin kontak. Merasa penasaran dengan situasi di daerah kekuasaan raja-nya, ia memutuskan untuk menginvestigasi.

Namun saat Naruto semakin dekat dengan sumber aura, ia justru mempercepat pergerakannya. Pasalnya ia sangat mengenal pemilik salah satu aura dari ketiga makhluk yang berada dalam konfrontasi antara pemilik aura suci dengan iblis itu.

"Asia!" Gumam pemuda keturunan Lucifuge itu. Tangannya mengepal erat karena geram begitu menyaksikan tubuh adik polos/lugu-nya dipoles oleh seorang pendeta gila. Akan tetapi ia menahan dirinya untuk menginterfensi sebab merasa tertarik dengan seseorang iblis yang mencoba melindungi adiknya tersayang.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _"_ _Kenapa Asia bisa berada di Jepang? Bukannya seharusnya dia berada di Vatican. Apa yang dilakukan para pendeta dan biarawati tua itu setelah kepergianku?"_ Batinnya saat menyadari bahwa adiknya tidak seharusnya berada di Jepang. Setahun lalu saat bertemu dengan Asia, Naruto sebenarnya hendak membawa sepupunya itu pergi meninggalkan Gereja. Namun niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat wajah bahagia gadis muda berambut pirang itu. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa ia merasa menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak membawa pergi Asia bersamanya.

Naruto kembali menatap tajam pendeta yang memoles adiknya, ia tahu betul siapa pendeta gila itu. Freed Sellzen, seorang pendeta yang dianggap sebagai genius sejak eksplorasinya di usia 13 tahun.

Pandangan Naruto kembali terfokus saat melihat iblis muda yang terlihat dekat dengan adiknya berusaha kembali berdiri setelah kakinya tertembak oleh pistol milik Freed.

"Seorang biarawati dihukum oleh seorang pendeta, huh?" Freed tersenyum mesum, ia menggunakan tangan kananya untuk meremas payudara milik Asia dan pistol di tangan kirinya untuk menyibakkan jubah hitam gadis biarawati itu hingga selangkangan. "Ini hanya aku, atau memeng terasa agak panas?"

"Tidaaakkk!" Teriak histeris Asia sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan dan wajah mesum milik pendeta gila tadi.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menggunakan sihir yang memungkinkan keberadaanya diketahui meskipun kini ia berada dalam sihir ilusi buatannya. Tapi niatnya kembali diurungkan saat melihat semangat juang iblis muda berambut coklat, ia ingin sekali menghancurkan pendeta gila itu, namun di lain sisi ia juga tidak ingin menginterfensi masalah yang terjadi dalam pengawasan adik raja-nya serta adik seorang Satan 'Siscon'.

Naruto bisa merasakan ikatan antara pemuda iblis berambut coklat itu dengan anggota Klan Gremory. _"_ _Hem... satu-satunya anggota Klan Gremory yang berada di Kota Kuoh hanyalah adik dari Satan Siscon. Jadi anak ini merupakan pelayan milik gadis itu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis itu bisa mendapatkan pemegang Longinus, Boosted Gear."_

"Hentikan!" Bentak iblis muda berambut coklat yang kini tampak berdiri kembali meskipun kakinya terluka akibat tertembak pistol milik Freed.

"Opsss... tolong ambil tiket dan tunggu gilanmu, pak!" Balas Freed sambil memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya kepada sang iblis.

"Lepaskan Asia!"

"Oho... benar-benar, apa kau ingin melawanku?" Freed kini melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di dada Asia, lantas mencabut pedang cahaya yang mengekang gadis biarawati tadi.

Bruk

Asia tersungkur kelantai karena kakinya terasa lemas akibat kejadian sebelumnya. "Issei-san, tolong jangan melawannya!" Ucap gadis biarawati itu dengan memelas.

"Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, bahkan mungkin akan mati. Tapi di depan gadis yang melindungiku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi." Issei dengan sigap berlari mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan metalik berwarna merah ke wajah sang pendeta.

BUG

"ADUHHH!" Teriak Freed saat terlempar setelah menerima serangan kejutan Issei yang telak mengenai wajahnya. "Huh, menarik." Gumam pendeta itu sambil beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya terkapar. "Berapa lama kau bisa bertahan?" Dia mengulas seringai buas, lantas mengangkat tinggi pedang cahaya dan siap menebas lawannya.

"HUHHH" Sekali lagi Issei melancarkan serangan ke arah Freed, tapi kali ini ia tidak bergerak cepat sehingga dengan mudah dihindari oleh sang pendeta gila.

Melihat kesempatan besar karena terbukanya pertahanan Issei, Freed dengan sigap menebas punggung pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

SLASH

"GUH" Teriak Issei menahan sakit saat menerima tebasan pedang cahaya milik Freed. Tubuhnya kini tersungkur di lantai karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya terkuras dengan cepat setelah pedang cahaya tadi melukai punggungnya.

" _Sepertinya hanya sampai_ _di situ kemampaun anak itu. Dia pasti belum lama direinkarnasikan. Issei, ya? Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku aku membantunya."_ Batin Naruto sambil mengaktifkan kalung miliknya, sebuah bentuk dari Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker miliknya.

"Hanya itu? Huh... membosankan." Gumam Freed penuh kebosanan. "Kalau begitu mati saja ka..."

"GOARRRR!" Teriakkan keras dari belakang Freed menghentikan perkataan dan pergerakan pendeta berambut perak itu.

Sedangkan Freed hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat melihat makhluk dengan tubuh besar menyerupai beruang, berkulit hitam kelam layaknya malam, memiliki mata merah berbinar serta gigi tajam nampak dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ma... Ap..." Freed merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, namun tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Dia bisa melihat tangan besar monster menakutkan itu mulai terangkat ke atas, dan bergerak mendekati tubuhnya. "MAMA!" Teriaknya.

BUG

Tangan besar monster bertubuh hitam tadi telak mengenai tubuh Freed, sehingga menerbangkan tubuh pendeta gila itu.

SRING

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul di depan Issei, dan tidak berselang lama keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. "Issei-sa..."

BUG

"GAHHH..." Pemuda berambut pirang tadi tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena tubuhnya terhantam oleh tubuh Freed yang diterbangkan oleh monster berkulit hitam sebelumnya.

BOMMM!

"KIBA!" Teriak Issei saat melihat teman satu klub-nya terpental menghantam dinding bangunan rumah bersama tubuh pendeta gila yang baru saja mengalahkan dirinya.

Tap

Seorang gadis kecil berambut perak keluar dari lingkaran sihir di samping Issei.

"Issei-san?" Gumam seorang gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Gadis itu terlihat bingung melihat ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

"Hem? Ada apa Ero-senpai?" Tanya gadis kecil berambut perak.

"Huh? Koneko-chan... Akeno-san juga?" Issei terlihat begitu terkejut melihat kehadiran dua orang gadis di dekatnya. "Ah, Si Pria Tampan Kiba terlempar membentur dinding."

"Ara~ benarkah?" Tutur Akeno penuh ketertarikan.

"Yah. Dia terlempar setelah terkena tubuh Freed yang sebelumnya diterbangkan oleh serangan seekor monster mengerikan. MONSTER! Iya, bagaimana dengan monsternya?" Balas Issei dengan panik.

"Monster? Tidak ada monster di sini, Ero-senpai." Tukas Koneko.

"Tentu saja ad..." Issei mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil memandang tempat monster yang dilihatnya sebelumnya, tepat di sebelah Asia. Tapi ia hanya mendapati kekosongan, tidak ada monster. Hanya Asia yang masih tergeletak lemas di lantai seorang diri. "Ba-bagai... kemana... APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?" Teriak Issei penuh rasa frustasi karena dikuasai kebingungan.

 _"Menarik. Monster, huh?"_ Batin Akeno setelah mendengar perkataan Issei beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Issei, bidakku yang manis... kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang gadis berambut merah tampak khawatir setelah melihat ekpresi frustasi Issei begitu keluar dari lingkaran sihir perpindahan keluarga Gremory.

"Fufufu~ Issei hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Kiba saja, Rias." Jawaban datang bukan dari mulut Issei, melainkan Akeno.

"Kiba? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ara~ Kiba hanya sedang menari bersama seorang pendeta."

"Oh, di mana dia sekarang?" Rias menghembuskan napas lega begitu mendengar anggota peeragenya baik-baik saja.

"..." Akeno hanya menunjuk kearah tembok ruangan yang lubang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"Buchou, kau juga datang kesini?" Gumam pelan Issei yang sudah sadar dari kelut pikirannya, dan menyadari kehadiran gadis berambut merah tadi.

"Tentu saja Issei, aku tidak bisa membiarkan bidak manisnya terluka." Jawab Rias dengan suara lembut.

"Huf... Huf..." Koneko mengendus udara sekitarnya saat merasakan adanya kejanggalan. "Buchou, Malaikat Jatuh datang." Tukasnya setelah yakin dengan bau yang ia cium.

"Baiklah. Akeno, siapkan sihir perpindahan!" Perintah Rias pada bidak ratunya.

"Baik." Akeno segera memajukan telapak tangannya dan membuat lingkaran sihir perpindahan berwarna merah.

"Ugh... Aku merasa seakan baru saja tertabrak truk." Gumam pemuda berambut pirang yang kini nampak memasuki ruangan tempat berkumpulnya peerage milik Rias melalui lubang besar menganga di dinding.

"Kiba, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rias setelah melihat keadaan Kiba.

"Ya. Hanya punggungku saja terasa nyeri setelah menghantam dinding."

"Baguslah. Koneko, tolong bawa Issei."

"Baik." Koneko segera mengangkat tubuh Issei dengan tangan kananya lantas meminggulnya di atas pundak.

Menyadari bahwa semua orang siap meninggalkan ruangan, Issei kini justru terlihat panik. "Buchou, tolong bawa juga gadis itu!" Pinta Issei setelah menyadari bahwa Asia tertinggal seorang diri di tangan pendeta bejat.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sebab hanya anggota keluargaku yang bisa berpindah menggunakan lingkaran sihir ini." Timbal Rias.

"Ta-tapi... ASIA!" Issei berteriak dengan pandangan memelas ke arah Asia. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Asia. Lepaskan aku! ASIA!" Pemuda berambut coklat itu terus meronta dari kekangan tangan mungil gadis Nekoshou.

"Issei-san... sekali... sekali lagi, suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu..." Gumam pelan Asia setelah melihat begitu tulusnya niat Issei untuk menolong dirinya. Dia hanya bisa mengulas senyum lembut, meskipun matanya menitikan air mata.

"ASIA!" Teriak Issei sebelum dirinya menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir milik Klan Iblis Gremory.

Sedangkan biarawati cantik tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut sedih dan kecewa. Sendiri, ia kini sendiri dan kesepian lagi. Kenapa semua orang yang mulai dekat dan menghangatkan hatinya harus pergi, bahkan sebagian dari mereka justru menghianati kepercayaannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya yang sering tersakiti justru tidak pernah ingin menyerah terhadap harapan masa depan? Padahal dirinya tahu kalau harapan itu belum tentu benar adanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu kusut?" Suara maskulin menyadarkan Asia dari kemelut hatinya. Matanya terbelalak saat iris hijaunya mendapati seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui berada di hadapannya.

"Na-naru-nii-chan." Gumam pelan Asia.

"Hai~"

Bruk

Naruto terdorong kebelang begitu Asia dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuhnya. Gadis muda itu bahkan mengabaikan kondisi pakaian yang dikenakan. Sesekali Naruto bisa mendengar isak tangis lembut keluar dari bibir ranum adik sepupunya. Sehingga membuat hati pemuda berambut perak itu terasa luluh, tangan kekarnya berlahan membalas pelukan erat sang biarawati, bahkan sesekali ia mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Nii-chan, a-aku... aku..."

"Asia, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan nanti saja ya? Aku merasakan beberapa Malaikat Jatuh mulai mendekai tempat ini." Potong Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Sedangkan Asia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Hem~"

"Kau sudah bertambah besar, Asia." Naruto berkomentar sambil mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir perpindahan khas Klan Lucifuge.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Terbukti dengan bagian dadamu yang semakin terbentuk."

Bug

"Uhuk..." Tinjuan keras telak mengenai perut Naruto.

"Nii-sama no ecchi!" Jerit Asia sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi bagian dadanya. Wajahnya kini terlihat begitu merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Good job!" Tukas Naruto yang terlihat meringis seolah-olah menahan rasa sakit. _"_ _Aku ingat kalau Hinata memiliki reaksi sama saat aku menggodanya setelah terikat pernikahan selama beberapa tahun."_

* * *

 **-Kuil, Kediaman Naruto-**

"Hem... siapa yang menyangka kalau pemuda seperti Oga-kun ternyata juga memiliki sisi lembut." Gumam Yume yang berbaring di lantai sambil menonton Anime. "Huh... Beel-chan juga terlihat begitu imut meskipun selalu telanjang. Hei, Miya-nee-sama." Gadis penuh energi itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kakaknya, Miya.

"Hem?" Miya hanya melirik Yume, setelah meletakkan canggkir teh yang baru saja diseduhnya.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang Nee-sama belum membuatkanku keponakan? Nee-sama kan sudah janji, akan mengabulkan permintaanku kalau Naruto-sama kembali." Tukas Yume dengan polos.

Mendengar perkataan Yume, tubuh Miya tiba-tiba menegang. Matanya sejenak nampak melebar, lantas tertutup kembali. Dia mengambil napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Hem~ kau benar juga Yume. Jangan katakan kalau kau mau melanggar janji pada adikmu sendiri, Miya." Ucap Karasuba yang merasa tertarik dengan pokok pembicaraan setelah mendengar perkataan adiknya.

Twich

Sesekali alis ungu milik Miya berkedut setelah mendengar komentar Karasuba. Dia tidak tahu kenapa arah pembicaraan justru menyudutkan dirinya, meskipun perkataan Yume ada benarnya. Beberapa tahun lalu Miya berjanji akan membuatkan bayi, atau keponakan bagi adiknya. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk mencegah Yume berhubungan lebih jauh dengan kaum pria, Miya tidak ingin adik polosnya itu menjadi korban laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab. Terlebih lagi saat itu ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kenyamanan untuk menjelaskan pertanyaan adiknya mengenai datangnya bayi. Parahnya...

"Tsuba-nee-sama juga sama saja, saat itu kalian berjanji jika salah satunya tidak bisa maka yang lain akan melakukannya."

Brak

"EH?" Karasuba menjatuhkan katana yang tengah ia bersihkan. Dia menatap Yume dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kengerian, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau adiknya itu masih ingat dengan perjanjiaan itu. _"_ _Kenapa aku jadi ikut terkena imbasnya? Jika tahu seperti ini, lebih baik waktu itu aku serahkan semua urusan pembicaraan dengan Yume pada Miya."_ Batin gadis berambut abu-abu itu.

Ketiga Siren bersaudara itu begitu terfokus dengan pembicaraan mereka sehingga mengabaikan keberadaan gadis lain yang juga berada di ruangan tempat meraka sekarang berada. Gadis Valkyrei berambut perak itu menatap para gadis Siren dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau...

Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di tengah ruangan sehingga menarik perhatian keempat gadis tadi dan mengabaikan pembicaraan sebelumnya, beberapa saat kemudian muncul dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin dari tengah lingkaran tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut perak berdiri tegak bersama seorang gadis muda berambut pirang tertutupi oleh tudung putih yang biasa dikenakan seorang biarawati. Namun yang membuat semua orang terkejut adalah keadaan pakaian yang dikenakan sang gadis berambut pirang, jubah gelap yang dikenakannya hancur dan mengekspos sebagian besar tubuh mulus gadis muda itu.

"Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menculik seorang gadis muda? Ditambah lagi dengan menghancurkan pakaiannya. Jika aku tidak mengenalmu dalam waktu yang lama, aku pastikan..."

"Ross, bisakah penjelasannya nanti saja? Setidaknya setelah Asia menggunakan pakaian yang nyaman." Potong Naruto sambil mengelus lembut kepala Asia.

"...kau benar." Tukas Rossweisse sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Beberapa saat lalu emosinya terasa meluap begitu mendengar pembicaraan ketiga siren bersaudara.

"Biarkan aku yang membantunya, Naru." Miya mengulas senyum lembut, mencoba memberikan keramahan pada tamu gadis yang dibawa oleh raja-nya. "Kemarilah, Asia... namamu Asia, kan?"

"Y-ya." Jawab Asia dengan terbata.

"Pergilah bersama Miya. Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Tukas Naruto sambil mengulas senyum lembut pada Asia.

"Baik."

Naruto memandang kepergian Miya dan Asia dengan terus menunjukkan senyumnya, tapi setelah keduanya menghilang dari penglihatan ekpresinya berubah menjadi serius. "Yume, Karasuba. Aku memiliki tugas menarik untuk kalian, terutama kau Karasuba."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Karasuba dengan nada bosan sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu semangat.

"Yah. Aku ingin memburu beberapa anak buangan langit. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mencampuri aktifitas yang ada di kota ini, terlebih Sera-chan mengatakan hanya boleh terlibat jika 'gadis itu' dalam keadaan terdesak. Tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli, para gagak itu sudah menyakiti salah satu keluargaku." Tutur Naruto dengan serius.

"Oh... ini yang disebut dengan kekuatan ikatan cinta ya, Naruto-sama?" Yume kini terlihat begitu semangat.

"Ugh... Yume." Semangat Naruto berlahan memudar begitu mendengar perkataan Yume.

"Siscon!" Ucap Rossweisse dan Karasuba bersamaan.

* * *

"Lemah!" Gumam pelan Issei. "Kanapa aku begitu lemah?" Dia kini tengah terbaring di kamarnya. _"_ _Aku harap Asia baik-baik saja."_ Batinnya sambil memikirkan reaksi raja-nya beberapa waktu lalu.

 **~ Beberapa waktu lalu ~**

Setibanya di ruang klub setelah pertarungannya melawan Freed, Issei dipaksa telanjang oleh Rias. Dia berdiam diri dengan wajah yang merona saat Rias mencoba menyembuhkan luka-lukanya melalui kontak fisik, bahkan raja-nya itu juga telanjang sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas semua lekuk tubuh gadis bersurai merah itu.

" _Ketika aku hampir mati beberapa waktu yang lalu, apa mungkin buchou juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan saat ini?"_ Detak jantung Issei bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya saat tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan boxer dipeluk oleh tubuh telanjang Rias.

Rias merupakan calon penerus dari Klan Iblis Gremory. Lahir dari ikatan dua klan yang masih memiliki status sebagai pillar di Underworld, Gremory dan Bael. Sehingga statusnya langsung diakui sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas meskipun dirinya masih begitu muda. Gadis bersurai merah yang tergerai hingga lututnya ini merupakan raja dari Hyoudou Issei. Memiliki iris biru kehijauan, berparas cantik, kulit putih, serta tubuh yang menggairahkan meskipun masih terbilang muda.

"Sudah." Ucapan Rias menyadarkan Issei dari lamunannya, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan raja-nya. Dia hanya mengetahui bahwa rias memeluknya, selebihnya... pikiran mesumnya lebih unggul daripada yang lain.

"Oh, ah... terimakasih." Issei lantas berjalan dengan malu-malu menuju sofa yang berada dalam ruangan, tanpa menyadari raut sedih pada wajah raja-nya.

"Sepertinya waktu penyembuhan lukamu akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya." Tukas Akeno yang kini tengah sibuk memperban luka milik Issei.

"Kekuatan cahaya [suci] yang digunakan pendeta itu benar-benar kuat." Tanggap Rias yang tengah asik membersihkan tubuh mulusnya di kamar mandi.

"Ya. Meskipun pendeta itu sepertinya telah terasingkan [tersesat]." Ucap Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Kiba, dengan nama lengakap Yuuto Kiba merupakan bidak kuda milik Rias Gremory. Memiliki rambut pirang pendek dengan iris mata berwarna abu-abu. Mengenakan setelah hitam seragam SMA Kuoh, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu pelajar yang menuntut ilmu di lembaga pendidikan tersebut. Berkulit putih dan memiliki wajah tampan sehingga banyak kaum hawa yang tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda bersurai pirang ini.

"Terasingkan? Jadi bukan hanya iblis yang tersesat." Tanya Issei penasaran.

"Benar, ada banyak di antara pelayan Gereja yang tersesat."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau Asia juga termasuk biarawati yang tersesat itu?"

"Bagian terpentingnya di sini, kau itu adalah iblis dan dia merupakan budak dari malaikat jatuh." Celah Rias yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk sebagai pelindung tubuhnya.

"Buchou..." Gumam pelan Issei.

"Fufufu~ kau tidak perlu khawatir Issei-san. Kalau perkataanmu benar mengenai adanya monster sebelum kedatangan kami, aku yakin pacarmu itu akan baik-baik saja." Keempat iblis lainnya yang berada di ruangan serentak memandang Akeno, bahkah Issei sama sekali tidak menyadari kalimat godaan dari perkataan gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Akeno?" Tanya Rias sambil memandang tajam Akeno. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Ara~ kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Rias?"

"Akeno."

"Fufufu~" Akeno terkikik begitu melihat ekspresi penuh keingintahuan raja-nya. "Issei-san, siapa lagi nama lengkapnya Asia, gadis biarawati itu?"

"Hem... eto... Asia... Ar... Argento. Ya, Asia Argento." Jawab Issei yang masih memandang bingung Akeno.

Beda halnya dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut perak, ia justru asik menikmati teh suguhan Akeno. Dia bernama Koneko Toujou, iblis termuda yang berada di ruangan itu. Gadis pecinta manisan ini memiliki paras cantik dan imut, sehingga membuat kebanyakan siswa maupun siswi di SMA Kuoh berpikir bahwa gadis sepertinya patut untuk dilindungi. Meskipun dibalik wajah imutnya itu, gadis kecil ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan manusia. Dia merupakan bidak benteng Rias Gremory, dan salah satu gadis yang sangat membenci orang mesum.

"Akeno!" Rias kini mulai meninggikan suaranya karena tidak sabar dengan penjelasan bidak ratunya.

"Hem~ bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya. Aku baru teringat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bermarga sama dengan Asia. Hanya saja, pemuda itu bukan manusia. Melainkan Iblis."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau Asia merupakan keluarga dari seorang iblis?" Tutur Issei.

"Ya. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pemuda itu merupakan bidak benteng Leviathan-sama." Tambah Akeno.

"APA?" Teriak Rias.

"Uhuk..." Kiba langsung tersedak saat menyeduh tehnya begitu mendengar perkataan Akeno.

Sedangkan gadis kecil yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kini nampak melebarkan matanya.

"Huh?" Satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkejut selain Akeno adalah Issei. Bidak prajurit Rias itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan keistimewaan nama Leviathan yang disebutkan Akeno.

"Ara~ fufufu~" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Akeno setelah melihat ekspresi teman-temannya.

* * *

 _ **Cerita Berakhir...**_

* * *

 **AN :** Maaf kalau ada yang kurang puas dengan chapter ini. Sudah lama tidak disentuh, ditambah lagi dengan kerangka cerita asli yang masih belum bisa diakses. Chapter ini sebenarnya masih bagian chapter sebelumnya, hanya sedikit dikembangkan.

* * *

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


End file.
